


Unholy Trinity 2019

by MadSoullessQueen



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Explicit Language, F/M, Romance, Trapped in a Game, Unholy Trinity 2019
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2020-10-20 00:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20666234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadSoullessQueen/pseuds/MadSoullessQueen
Summary: Time for 3 glorious days of Lucy x Any Villain! Dates and prompts inside! Rated E!Lucy buys an obscure visual novel podscape game and finds herself teleported not just into the game but a whole new world. Her only way to escape is to complete the objective and find love. Can she make it home or forever be trapped?





	1. Announcement

Hiro Mashima owns this and all you peeps knew this shit was gonna happen.

* * *

Cobra grabbed the rickety wooden stool and his microphone. This was it, his turn to make the announcement and damn he couldn't wait. He walked up on the stage, the heavy purple curtains blocking the main lights and the crowd. The little club, For Villains Only, was pretty much the only place where him and all his shady peeps could go for a decent drink and conversation. Gambling and torture in the back, cause that's how these fuckers roll.

He adjusted his black shirt collar and moved back his white coat to take a seat on the stool that he was certain had maybe three minutes before it collapsed. Cobra rummaged through his coat pockets and found his usual pack of smokes, sparking one as the stage hand started counting down. He took a quick look around, stage was empty, he couldn't smell anything beyond the turkish blend of his cig and all the souls were singing the evil songs of evil. Yep, normal fucking night.

The curtain lifted and bright light flooded his one good eye, he held up his hand to block it out as the crowd started clapping. When the stars cleared he put down his hand and look over the shadowy sea of evil and started tapping his microphone. He could hear the thumps on the speakers before he cleared his throat.

"Yo," he said as the buzz and hushed conversations died down, "alright bitches, it is that time." Cobra grinned and got up off the stool, knocking it back where it did fucking break apart as it hit the faux wood flooring.

"Time for you to get some new material!" Munchkin called out from his pristine little bitch booth seat in the back. Cobra flipped him off, as was a proper response to the demon with epic hair and a literal IV full of coffee tapped into his vein.

"When you get a new hairstyle," he said much to the laughter of the crowd. "Alright, we know why we are here. It's our fucking time. Those glorious three days where we assholes get some fucking respect and pussy!" He held out his hand to the right and curled a finger as the crowd went wild.

Sunshine walked towards him, wearing a short black sexy little number that was not hiding those curves. Her makeup was on point and let's not forget those glorious over the knee fuck me boots in red. She took his hand and he twirled her around as the crowd whistled and clapped.

"Unholy Trinity 2019! Three days of any damn villain and our too hawt to trot Sunshine, or Lucy Heartfilia for those new here." She kissed his cheek, leaving some damn nice lipstick marks on it and later that lipstick would be on other body parts. Cause it's his fucking announcement story peeps.

"Demon, Graveyard and Death, those are the prompts and as usual…" he winked at her and she blushed a bit, "anything, and I mean anything goes!"

Sunshine took the microphone, "October 30, 31st and November 1st. All writers are encouraged to join and have some fun!" Cobra snaked his arm around her waist and held her close as she tilted the black handheld microphone towards his lips.

He took a drag of his smoke, expertly doing it without using his hands, cause he's that kind of smoker. "So there you go bitches, one official announcement! Now, I'm gonna go get me some." Cobra dropped the microphone and casually walked off the stage with Sunshine as the audience all applauded and threw some beer bottles at the stage.

"Ready for some dirty back alley sex?" she teased as her little fingers played with the buttons on his shirt.

"Sunshine, when ain't I?"

* * *

_There you have it, the official announcement for Unholy Trinity 2019! GemNika and I discussed it this weekend and damn it's gonna be fun!_

_Hope you join us!_

_Dates: October 30 - 31, Nov. 1_

_Prompts: Demon, Graveyard, Death_

_Ship: Any villain (or former villain) x Lucy!_

_Please review, follow and let us know if you are joining all the fun!_


	2. Curious Games

_Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail, I own this plot and the AUs used. This story for the event is going to require a little set up before we get to the prompts. It should be a fun ride._

* * *

Lucy was tired and that was still an understatement. She'd been working almost 80 hours a week desperate to finish up her next project as it was getting close to release. When she decided to use her psych degree along with her passion of web design, she never thought it would lead to all this attention.

Now she was one of the valued members of the small start up she was working for, Fairy Tail, an application company that specialized in talent recruitment software. Their next project was a cloud-based application that handled everything of the recruitment process form resume filtering, automated background checks, legal contracts, and payroll. The robust AI was designed to help small companies saves hundreds of thousands of dollars a year to not have to pay a massive HR department. One person could manage hundreds of employees and new employees with a few easy clicks.

Well that was the goal until she stepped into the project and realized that the users were not that excited over the initial offering. She'd worked her ass off to construct the perfect test and questions and then iterated the wireframes to test again. All the while finding out the issue was vernacular, HR departments had specific nomenclature and their UI needed to reflect that.

Her head hurt thinking about it, and she was so sick of grey screens she could kill someone. She was hoping that walking home would help clear her head. Lucy lived a 20-minute walk from the satellite office Fairy Tail rented so she didn't have to work at home. It was nice they didn't make her transfer to Era where the new CEO, Laxus, had moved the company.

Lucy was determined to stay here; Magnolia was where she was born, and her apartment had been left to her by her parents. It was where she grew up and with the rising cost of property these days, she was not willing to have to pay a mortgage or overpriced rent. Instead she could save that money or use it for little creature comforts, like having maid service twice a week to do the floors and scrubbing the bathrooms. Sometimes it was worth the money to have a little time and little less anxiety in her life.

As she walked down the dark street, she noticed a blue blinking sign hanging from an iron arm, _Curious Games_, and she paused. Lucy didn't remember a new store going up in the area, then again, she'd been so out of it lately that it wasn't surprising that she was out of the loop. A new game would be such a treat and she could really use something to decompress with more than just her bourbon and doodling notebook.

"Fuck it," she said as she walked up the store and peered into the window.

The window was displaying a flashing "open" sign in neon green, the light casting around the brick frame and over her pale skin. She looked at the display neatly arranged retro gaming consoles, before neurolink games became the rage. Their different controllers with buttons so foreign to the current year, no one needed 2 omnidirectional joysticks, triggers, 8 buttons and a thumb pad. Games didn't work like that anymore but there was kind of a lost art form in not having something in your hands.

The last thing her eyes trailed over a small display with a handwritten bright yellow sign that said "new!" She recognized it as a pod game cartridge. It was an experimental form of gaming that had a small following ten years ago but never took off. The idea was that you played the dream in your sleep, inserting the cartridge into the sleeping pod.

However, the technology didn't work right and people who tried it, were not actually sleeping because controlling one's dreams dropped people out of REM sleep. Their brains wouldn't replenish serotonin and people were hospitalized for all kinds of psychosis due to sleep deprivation. Much of the tech was repurposed into a booming business of podscapes, where you could set your sleeping pod to produce different ambient noises and scents, helping you to sleep better. Or meditate if that was the cartridge you selected.

Lucy was always fascinated by the premise of it, it spawned the concepts of neurolink and invisible UI patterns. It was Friday night and she wouldn't need to do anything for work till Sunday at least. Maybe she could give it a whirl. She pressed her nose against the glass and looked at the box art.

The game was_ Love and Murder_ and the cover was graced with three very handsome men done in a watercolor anime style. One of the men had blue hair and piercing green eyes that made her think he'd devour her and have her begging him to take seconds. The middle one was very handsome with more of a devil may care expression across his black eyes and the wildness of his black hair had her wishing for a comb. The third one had kind orange eyes, blonde hair and wore the outfit of a priest, but Lucy bet he wasn't all that holy. Her eyes drifted down to the game blurb on the box, "Steampunk mystery game of suspense and love. Will you capture the murderer and find Mr. Right?"

Oh, it was a visual novel game, she loved those! They were always so much fun with wonderful art and stories and men that made you think of naughty things. She'd love the one she finished last year, it was about vampires and she got her dream man, First Born Mard Geer. He was a total sadistic hunk with long purple hair, black eyes, and the voice acting had left her a quivering puddle when she unlocked the NSFW mode. Lucy had never wanted a video game character to come to life more than that one.

She laughed at her stupidity, but why not, and she pulled on the brushed copped handle for the door. As the wooden door opened, she heard the chime of bells and a smooth baritone voice called out, "one moment."

Lucy looked around the store, it reminded her of a cross between an antique shop and game store, even had a bit of a musty smell. She'd never seen such a collection of rare and vintage games from all types. Role playing books, computer ROMs, boardgames and so on. Her eyes drifted to the glass case and she smiled as she saw various gaming cards in it. Some of which she recognized and laughed at seeing characters she used to have as a child.

"Can I help you?" he asked, and she looked up and took two steps back, stumbling.

Her hand flew up to her mouth as heat rushed up her face, she tried to get her bearings as the man tilted his head and blinked at her. There was no way, he looked just like the vampire she had been reminiscing about a few minutes ago. He smiled at her and chuckled as if he was reading her thoughts.

"I see you have played _Her Sire_. I was just a model and voice actor, not actually a vampire," he said as he grinned at her showing normal and bright white teeth. "Mard, pleasure to meet you," he said as he extended a pale slim hand towards her.

Lucy let out a breath and felt like an idiot but quickly shook his hand, noticing the heat from it. "Lucy and yeah, busted," she let out an awkward chuckle as she looked the man over. He was in a black button-down shirt that hugged his body, the top two buttons undone giving her a nice view of his pale neck. His face in person was better than the art version of it and she could not get over his hair.

"It is always nice to meet a fan," he said with a smile on his face and damn Lucy could melt right there. "How can I help you?"

"I saw the game in the window, _Love and Murder_," she said as he quirked a brow.

"It is a very rare game, are you certain?" he asked, and Lucy swallowed.

She considered it for a moment but finally nodded, "yes, I've always wanted to try a podgame."

"Then do I go through the litany of risks associated with it?"

"No, it's Friday and after my week…" she sighed and adjusted her purse on her shoulder.

Mard came around the glass counter and stopped short in front of her, she looked up at him. This close she could smell the coffee on his breath and a bit of a rose scented cologne coming from him. He was what she would call sex on legs and so real she could reach out and touch him. There were other things she wanted to do and damn her libido for kicking up now.

"Would you like a cup of coffee and you can talk to me," he offered, and Lucy smiled at him. From any other guy that would have sounded like a cheap pick up line but from Mard it sounded completely sincere. Like he was an old friend waiting for her to sit down and spill her secrets all over the table for him.

"Thank you, but I should get home," she said as she tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. It was her nervous tick and right now around the very sexy cashier she was totally nervous.

"I'll get it boxed up then," he moved past her and she peeked, watching his panther like movements and crisp denim that wrapped around a very nice ass. When he bent over to collect the game from the window, Lucy wanted to run over and take a bite. She promptly smacked herself for being so naughty.

Before she knew it she was taping the display for her Jewel credit and Mard was handing her a burgundy back with "Curious Games" in gold and a black rose under it.

"Thank you, Lucy and please come back _anytime,_" he said with a flirty wink and she blushed.

"Thank you Mard and I will," she replied as she held the bag and turned to leave the store. As she exited and started her way home, something strange happened and she turned around. The neon lights were all out, as if the store was never open. She ran back and looked at the glass window, it was frosty, and the neatly displayed consoles were gone.

Lucy pinched her forehead and let out a breath, she had to be seeing things. She shrugged and continued her way with her game in hand and a smile on her face thinking about the sexy cashier who should totally be a vampire. Damn he could bite her anytime.

After a few more minutes and nothing interesting this late at night she was finally home. Lucy took off her shoes and hung up her bag before heading towards the modest steel and marble kitchen for a welcome home drink and a snack. She tapped the food printer for "Lucy's post work munchies" and went towards her room to go throw on her pajamas.

Lucy didn't mind her food printer for days when she was bone tired, but for the most part she preferred to cook. Which was becoming a lost art form and cookbooks were rarely published anymore and replacing kitchen devices was getting harder. She figured in another few years she'd find her blender in a museum.

She changed into a soft pair of grey sleep shorts and a pink tank top as she opened her sleep pod lid with a quiet whirl of gears. Her favorite pillow and pink fuzzy blanket were calling her name and though she was tempted, she hadn't eaten in over 12 hours. Lucy grabbed the bag on the small espresso nightstand and as she dumped the game out, she saw a business card.

There was a phone number on one side and the other was a small note, "if you change your mind. I would love to have you. -Mard." She shivered at the wording, which she read in his voice. It was so tempting to call him and yes, she would completely let him have her.

A yawn escaped her, and she would sort out what to do with Mard tomorrow. Right now, she wanted her snacks, a drink, and then to try out _Love and Murder. _Though she should probably read the instruction manual first.

She opened the glossy unicarton and tipped the box towards her hand. Out came the small podgame cartridge, in black instead of the usual grey and a small square of paper. Lucy shook the box and felt a bit dismayed that there wasn't a proper manual. Resigned to her fate, she popped the cartridge in her pod and looked over the little square of paper she headed for the kitchen to grab her food.

As she was studying the annoyingly blank paper, she never saw the flash of light that came from her pod or heard the little computerized voice that said, "Einstein–Rosen bridge activated."

* * *

_Did you figure out our villains for this year? Leave a comment and let me know!_

_Comment, kudo, bookmark!_

_Up Next - Dreaming Dark_


	3. Is this real?

Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail, I own this AU, plot, Corvus and Merlin.

* * *

Lucy finally got into her pod, noticing that it well past 1 a.m. It was her own fault she got suckered into LacrimaTube and one video lead to another and so on till her eyes were barely to stay open. She pulled up her fluffy blanket, scrunched her pillow, and hit the small green button to close the lid.

As she settled in, putting the slim headband of the neuro connector above her brows, "run game _Love and Murder_."

Lucy closed her eyes and readied herself to experience the game. Her body tensed at first, a little shred of doubt coursing through her mind. She willed herself to relax, reminding herself that one night with a new game would be fine. She wasn't going to go psychotic if the game did not let her sleep for tonight. If it didn't work out she would just unplug the game and nap on her couch tomorrow. _Thank Goddess for Saturdays._

As she got comfy and her tiredness took over her mind and body, a warm tingle rose up from the mattress pad. Lucy didn't remember setting anything to massage before she got in. Though the gentle vibrations were doing the job, she figured it might be something with the game. A more immersive experience.

Her eyes closed and body finally relaxed the pins and needles feeling became stronger before a powerful light flashed, muted by her eyelids. She felt the sensation of falling and screamed, her hands flailing around trying to find the emergency open button. All she could feel was air and she opened her eyes to see that she was no longer in her pod.

Lucy kept screaming as she felt like she was falling in space. Stars and colors shooting upwards all around her, it was as trippy as watching one of those Black Hole shows at the planetarium. She kept screaming as she fell, her eyes wrenching shut as she hugged her middle. All the while hoping she wasn't going to piss herself.

A warmth engulfed her and then she felt solid ground under her butt and bare feet. Lucy closed her mouth and opened her eyes looking around. She was in the middle of a cobblestone road with people dressed for a steampunk convention walking around her and a gentle rain falling on her half-dressed body. She felt her eyes roll up before everything went black.

"Hey! Sunshine! Wake up!" a gruff voice shouted as something small tapped her cheek. Lucy swatted at the pest and rolled over, feeling her hand hit a puddle of cold water.

She sat up immediately and looked around, trying to get her bearings. Lucy was no longer in her pod and no longer falling through space, but she was sitting in the middle of a road. The cold stones uncomfortable and her back hurt from laying on them. As she looked around she noticed two things, one no one was paying attention to her and two there was a small caramel skin man on a flying purple snake staring at her soaked tits.

"W-what? Huh?" she asked as she furiously rubbed her eyes before pushing her blonde bangs back from her face.

"Yo, welcome to PsiLondon," the small man said as he ran a hand through his wild maroon hair.

Lucy blinked several times and then a light bulb went off, "oh, I'm in the game! Holy shit." She was certain she wasn't dreaming because damn her dreams never got this interesting.

The strange man on the snake blinked, with his one good eye, before he started chuckling. "Yeah, game, let's go with that. Fuck how did you get here?"

Lucy reached out and poked the man in the stomach, he glared at her, "it's so real. I bet you're the on-boarding assistant. Cool."

"Dah what? Bitch, I'm a damn poison fae and this is my familiar Cu," he said looking annoyed at her.

She chuckled at the very interesting little program and thought the author was brilliant for this script. This character was already making the game a hit with her. Lucy waved her hand dismissively, "sorry, I'm Lucy. So where do we begin?"

She stood up and the purple snake flew up but stopped at chest height. Lucy noticed the guy was still fixated on her boobs, which considering her shirt was wet and nipples poking out. They were like little beacons for the pervert. "We start with those," he reached out and poked her right breast, making her jump back.

"Okay AI is a pervert, check," she muttered.

"AI? Cobra, I don't know AI."

Lucy flushed a little, "okay Cobra, so what now?"

"First we gotta get you dressed and cleaned cause damn, that wasn't just water." Lucy groaned at that, figuring it would be her luck to start a game in a puddle of piss.

The snake moved up and now she could look at the guy in the eye, he continued "then people can see ya. Not too often we get a vortex rider." Cobra pointed down the busy street. Lucy followed him, trying to avoid people who just didn't seem to see her.

"Vortex rider?" she asked.

"Yo check it Sunshine. You came in on a vortex, from your world to ours. You still have too much of your world's like spunk on you. So we gotta clean you up, some clothes and then all the guys can drool on those bazongas."

"How can you see me?" she asked as Cobra flew in front of her and to the right. Lucy turned to follow looking up to see a sign called _Curious Goods_. It almost reminded her of the store she bought the game from. They had the same font style on the sign and same brass door fixture. She almost wondered if Mard would be here, it wouldn't surprise her, with his voice he could own the otome market.

"I can hear your soul, new peeps have like fucked up melodies. So it's our job to do the meet and greet. Now come on, you'll like Corvus."

Lucy opened the door and Cobra went dashing in, she followed and stopped short when she saw the place. It was a boutique with some of the most stunning clothes she had ever seen. To the right there was a door with the sign for washing up and up ahead was a thick red curtain for the changing area. The clothing selection seemed limited and she hoped they had her size.

"Chickadee! Got one!" Cobra called out as Lucy walked over to a mannequin who was dressed in a beautiful navy dress.

"I'm right here," a male voice called out and Lucy spun around to see a beautiful man come out from the washing area. He was pale with dark as pitch hair, large dark eyes and she almost fell over to see a pair of massive black wings on his back. Corvus was dressed in a black three piece suit that shimmered a little in the light and was accented in silver buttons.

"Chickadee, Sunshine, Sunshine, Chickadee," Cobra said as his purple snake landed on top of her head. Lucy huffed and offered the man a soft smile.

"Lucy."

"Corvus. Ignore Asshole, he has pet names for everyone. Now we've to get you cleaned up and in the world a bit. Then you can start the reason you are here," he said as he took her hand in a gentle handshake.

"You mean the game?" she asked as Corvus tugged gently on her hand and took her into the wash room. As they walked through the doorway Lucy was impressed the white stone, copper accented and lavish bathroom. There was a massive old-fashioned claw foot tub in the center, a water closet to the side, a wall of bottles and towels and a large marble vanity that ate up the wall in the back.

Corvus turned the copper knobs at the end of the tub to fill it, "the wall to your left. Pick out whatever soaps, oils and things you want."

"Corvus how can you see me?" she said as she walked over to the wall and started looking through all the organized vials. It was arranged alphabetically and she knew she wanted something fruity and a decent de-tangler for her long hair.

"I'm a spirit, I see everyone," he said as if he could just be talking about the weather.

"So he's a fae and you're a spirit. What's next zombies? Vampires?" she chuckled as she grabbed a bottle marked Enchanted Strawberry Champagne oil.

"Zombies are outside of town, too feral to be let in. Vampires are pretty rare most of them prefer their native lands enshrouded in clouds, so they don't have to deal with the sun."

Lucy almost dropped the hair conditioner bottle at his words. She had to remind herself she was in a game, a very detailed game with one hell of an engine behind it. "Uh huh," she came back over to the tub and handed Corvus her picks, he poured in the oil.

"Well strip and get in," he said as he splashed the water a little to mix the oil. Though she could have sworn he just like playing with bath water.

"Strip! Yeah take it off!" Cobra called out and Lucy huffed.

"Asshole, get out," Corvus snapped with a bit of a caw sound at the end. He got up and crossed the room shooing away the small man on the purple snake.

"Not fair," Cobra grumbled before Corvus shut the door.

"Um, turn around," Lucy said.

"Oh honey, I'm gay. You ain't gonna do a damn thing for me," he laughed but spun around.

Lucy chuckled, "my best friend, Gray is gay. He still likes to tell me I could turn him straight. Along with a bottle of tequila and no sex for six months." She took off her dirty pajamas, just leaving them on the floor before she climbed into the tub. The water was a perfect temperature and that scent she chose was almost identical to her favorite body lotion at home.

"Sounds like my kind of man." Corvus turned around and looked at her before he came around to the back of the tub and put his cool hands on her head. "Alright, let's make you a Queen."

Lucy enjoyed the pampering and Corvus was hilarious to talk to. He was a Raven spirit who got trapped here when he tried to find his brother, Munin. Though he figured with the few people he's helped through the years, 600 or so, it was meant to be. Least as he said, he didn't have to deal with his sister-in-law. They also talked guys and Lucy was certain if he could go back with her, he'd really like Gray.

After what had to be a couple hours Lucy was standing in front of a full length black frame mirror. She was smiling from ear to ear as she looked at herself all decked out in the fashion of the world. A black bustle skirt made from a paisley type pattern in velvet, knee high soft leather black boots and a ruffled white shirt under an over bust deep emerald green corset. Her favorite part was the mini top hat with peacock feathers and brass gears on it's side.

"Like I said, like a Queen," Corvus said.

"Damn, dat's hawt," Cobra whistled as he flew around her head on Cu.

"Heh, thanks. Do I owe you anything?" she asked, uncertain if this is when the game would explain to her how to get it's currency.

"Nope, first outfit is free. Welcome to PsiLondon."

Lucy walked over to him and carefully, to not touch his wings, hugged the Raven spirit. "Thank you."

"Welcome, oh Asshole," Corvus said as he pulled back and adjusted her hat.

"Yeah, I know gotta go see the crazy lady."

"Who?" Lucy asked as she watched the small fae roll a cigarette.

He licked the edged and moved it between his index finger and thumb, "she'll explain shit. I'm just the fucking welcoming committee." Cobra put the cig between his lips and pulled out a small silver lighter from his white coat pocket.

"Her name's Merlin. She's a nice lady and we like her crazy," Corvus added. He looked up at the black iron clock on the wall, "oh and hurry up or you'll miss tea."

Lucy nodded and opened the door, letting Cobra and Cu out first. She gave a final wave to Corvus and then followed behind them.

This time as she moved through the busy sidewalk, people were noticing her. She waved and said hello, feeling kind of special when a man on a bicycle with a very large front wheel, crashed into a fruit stand while waving back to her. Lucy hoped he was okay and would have checked but she was trying to keep up with Cobra who just darted around people.

She could not get over how real this game felt, heck she could even smell the pipe tobacco, the food from the café and even the horse manure from the horse that trotted by her. The owner didn't seemed bothered and after she saw a couple men in ratty clothes run to clean up the mess, she understood why. After that she was never saying she had a shit job again.

They arrived at a brownstone townhouse and Cobra rang the bell. Lucy waited around with the fae and was ready to press it again when the large ornately carved dark wood door opened. Lucy put her hand to her mouth, her eyes wide as she saw the impeccably dressed butler standing there in his three-piece suit.

"Welcome, Lucy," he said, his voice that rich baritone that sent shivers through her.

"M-Mard?" she asked, still stunned and unable to get over the fact that he was here too. She also reminded herself that he was a model and voice actor for these kinds of games. Lucy was willing to bet that the game she bought may have been his personal copy.

He gave her a slight smile, she almost missed it but there was no mistaking the way his midnight eyes appraised her. Cobra zipped right by Mard who stood to the side and held out his arm for her.

"Yo, move it Munchkin," Cobra called out.

"I see you have met Asshole," Mard said as he brought her through the small and simplistic foray.

"Does everyone call him that?"

Mard chuckled, "he enjoys the name and it fits him." They walked down a short hallway that ended at a conservatory. Lucy let out a small whistle to see the beautiful room with its grand black piano, beautiful works of art, and immaculate wood and velvet furniture in rich jewel tones. A woman was sitting at a small round table that was set up with a beautiful tea service and gorgeous looking pastries.

"Oi, welcome, I'm Merlin," a woman said as she stood, smoothing her purple skirt and setting her napkin down. Lucy thought she would need help, she looked blind with her opal like eyes, a stark contrast to her dark hair and olive complexion.

"Lucy, will you be explaining the game system to me?" she said as she let go of Mard and shook hands with the woman.

Merlin let out a laugh, "game? Oh no. This is a very real place and you are here to find love."

Lucy opened her mouth and closed it promptly as her knees felt weak. Mard grabbed her and wrapped an arm around her waist holding her up. "Excuse me?"

"Ya, when you finish yer story and find your love, then ya can go home."

Her stomach churned and she felt bile rise up in her throat as the world spun. Lucy thought she would faint again but was scooped up and cradled against a firm chest.

"Right, we'll have that chinwag later. Mard, put her on the fainting couch."

The last thing Lucy remembered was throwing up her munchies from the night before all over Mard's shoes as Merlin said, "they all do that."

* * *

_I'll be updating this on Sundays until the event starting October 30th. That's when we'll start having fun with our three sexy villains: Jellal, Zeref, and Larcade._

_Thanks for all the comments, and kudos. They are always appreciated._

_Please don't forget to comment and kudo!_

_Up next - Not a game!_


	4. Not a game!

_Final prelude, tomorrow starts Unholy Trinity!_

* * *

“Mard, can ya get my hubby?” Merlin asked as she sat down on the deep emerald fainting couch with Lucy. He gave a curt nod and exited the parlor to go find Freed. Mard looked at his silver pocket watch, noting the time he anticipated that Mr. Justine should be in the study working on his next serial.

He made his way up the wood and cream carpet adorned stairs and took the first door on the left. As he opened the door he smiled at the usual scene. A cascade of green hair hanging down from Freed’s head as he hunched over his large cherry wood desk, black feather quill moving furiously. Mard waited a moment for the man to register his presence, least he not interrupt the important work of the author.

After a few moments and resisting the urge to tidy up the papers and books scatter around the small office, he saw a pair of teal eyes peek up at him. Freed put down the quill and pushed his hair back as he rose to standing, depositing the quill in a glass vile of black ink.

“Your wife wishes to see you in the parlor. We have a newcomer and need her game script,” Mard said curtly.

“Wonderful! This is why my muse has been prattling on and on today,” he stretched his arms out before adjusting his burgundy vest over a crisp white shirt, dotted with ink stains along the right cuff.

Mard stood and waited to the side, letting Freed walk past him and into the hallway. As the butler followed, Freed stopped short on the staircase and took his pale hand in his own. He noticed the wistful smile on the author’s face, “perhaps this script will finally give you an option.”

The butler frowned, letting out a subtle breath from his nose, “Freed, you say that every time. I have long abandoned hope.”

“Brother mine, please, never do that. I know your heart as well as my own,” he replied, still grinning and if it wasn’t for the fact that Mard adored his slightly younger twin brother he would have smacked the gentleman for filling his head with such notions.

“Perhaps, though so far you have been quite wrong.”

Freed smiled still, “true, but I have enough hope for both of us. You’re a good brother Mard and deserve some measure of happiness.”

“I find my own happiness when it is important,” Mard replied, pulling his hand back and trying to calm the sudden quickness of his heart. What would it feel like to finally have an option and to permanently escape this life? To be free of this world and not just for a scant few hours to find the next player. When would he finally have done enough penance for his previous crimes?

The author sighed, “you find temporary escapes. Least you are no longer chasing the dragon.”

Mard’s eyes opened a fraction of an inch as his lip drew into a thin line. He hated that little reminder of the lowest point in his life, when he was once part of the game and lost. To compensate for that heartache, he had given himself into temptation, and hid in an opium den for several months, refusing to play again. That was fifty years ago, and he has taken his sobriety seriously since the last time. All the blood. All the pain he couldn’t remember. He mentally slapped himself and waved his arm, encouraging his brother to move forward.

“Just think about it,” Freed said as he moved down the stairs. Mard shook his head, dark plum locks swaying in the movement.

Mard entered the parlor as Freed snuck a quick kiss to his wife’s lips before taking a seat near the sleeping woman. He stood just inside the room, watching the scene play out, as it had numerous times through the years. His twin would hold the woman’s wrist in his hand, summon his scripting magic and outline the story for her. The story always came in five parts, the introduction, the three people she would interact with on a personal basis, and the ending would depend on his or her actions.

The magic began to fill the room as writing began to float in the air in glowing prismatic colors. Mard tried to read what he could, gleam anything that might be of interest and see if his name would be mentioned. As the script started filling out, he felt a telekinetic push against his body and looked at Merlin. She nodded to him and he got the hint to leave the room.

Mard stood outside and stared ahead at the beautiful Monet painting on the wall. The light colors and expressive paint strokes always brought him a sense of peace. It was why he stole the painting during one of his trips and as far as he knew the theft was still considered one of the greatest unsolved crimes. A strange legacy to leave upon one of the planes, but for him it was acceptable.

He lost track of time before he heard a light laugh and a startled scream. Mard rushed back into the room, his eyes immediately locked on Lucy who was awake and holding the script the in her hand. Her hands trembled as her eyes darted back and forth down the page, that plump bottom lip fixed between her white teeth. Freed and Merlin flanked her, and he noticed the frown in his brother’s face as the two men exchanged looks.

Mard slammed his fist into the doorway and turned to walk. As he left, he heard Lucy ask what was wrong and the reply from Freed, “he’s not technically a direct option in the game. For Mard it’s heartbreaking, he’s waited a very long time for his own second chance.”

He headed into the kitchen, determined to calm himself with some furious baking. Mard could not afford to relapse and so he took out his aggression on making sweets, the sugar a decent substitute for the high of opium or other ventures. As he put on his black apron with his name embroidered in red silk thread, a small cough caught his ears.

He saw Lucy standing in the doorway, she moved across the silvered marble kitchen flooring and came up to him. Her eyes stayed on his and he took in a small breath as she opened her arms and wrapped them around his middle. Her blonde head pressed up against his chest as he stood there shocked at the small comfort.

“If it helps, I really don’t want to play either,” she whispered.

“You must, to win your freedom and to go home,” he replied, fighting his instincts to hug her back.

“I know and I’m sorry,” she looked up at him and Mard softened for a moment to gaze into her coffee colored eyes.

“Why are you sorry?”

“Because you’re hurt and because you’re just as much trapped here as I am,” she replied and for that Mard did the stupidest thing he could think of, he cupped her face and pressed his lips to her forehead.

At the moment, peering around the corner was his sister-in-law and twin brother. Mard paid them no attention, not when he had just a small moment to himself. “I hate this game, Merlin, look at him.”

“Aye, though it’s not up to us to break the rules. Must leave that to the voices of those who watch. Come on, give the old chap a moment,” she pulled her husband back as the two went to prepare for Lucy’s game to begin.

* * *

Lucy spent the time in the kitchen, talking with the butler as he baked her anything she wanted. They talked about small things, trying to not think about the tender little forehead kiss he had given her or the look of lost in his coal black eyes.

“Mard, I’m going to get fat if you keep baking,” she protested as he held up a small macaroon to her lips. She was perched on the stainless-steel countertop with the butler standing between her legs a chocolate treat held between his thumb and index finger.

“A few more pounds are just more of you to enjoy,” he teased as he passed the confection between her lips. Lucy would have protested but it was such a perfect treat and the sly smile on his face had her heart racing. She enjoyed the treat as Mard swiped his thumb over her bottom lip, removing any crumbs.

“You’re evil,” she teased as he picked up a pink macaroon.

“Evil spelled backward is live,” he replied, and she chuckled, it was one of her favorite comeback lines. Mard dangled the cookie and she was ready to take another bite, probably would playfully nip his fingertip in the process.

“Mard, Lucy, sorry loves but it’s time,” Merlin’s voice came into the kitchen and Lucy sighed. Mard put down the cookie and put his hands around her waist, lifting her from the counter with ease.

“Merlin, what happens if I don’t play?” she asked as she stood beside Mard and brushed down her skirt chasing away a few crumbs.

“Then ya trapped here, I dun think you want to be trapped here and leaving a rogue magical game in your world,” she answered, and Lucy hung her head. If anyone else found that game, they would be just as trapped as she was and that would not be fair. Also, she’d leave behind her work and her friends, especially her best friend, Natsu. Knowing him, he’d try the game and then be stuck here with her, which he would not like. Considering he was due to get married in three months, to give all that up…

Lucy couldn’t risk it and she knew it.

“Alright,” she gave Mard another hug whispering her thanks for the treats and conversation.

“You are most welcome,” he said as he gently removed her arms from his waist. Lucy tried to not be upset at his detachment, but she also understood, he wasn’t considered part of the game and her flirting with him wasn’t kind to him.

Lucy walked out of the kitchen, resisting the urge to look back at the handsome butler. She kept her gaze forward, concentrating on the back of Merlin’s jewel toned head, her heart hammering with every step. They passed by Freed who gave her a weak smile, “take care Lucy. Pleasure to meet you.”

“You too Freed,” she paused and looked into his teal eyes, “please take care of Mard.”

His smile warmed considerably, “I will, thank you for giving him just a few hours to enjoy your company.” Lucy nodded and then continued her way.

Merlin rode with her in the carriage, the exotic woman not saying much and letting Lucy go over the story line several times on the parchment. She had to memorize important details of it before they arrived and so she read it slowly and carefully.

_Lucy Heartfilia is a traveling detective, renowned for her observation skills, and ability to charm people into confessing their darkest secrets. Upon arrival to PsiLondon she meets a mysterious woman who tells her the legend of a demon hidden inside the Alvarez mansion. That this demon serves an unknown master, gathering souls through violent killings. If the master can be caught, the demon can be unsummoned, and the true murderer put behind bars. _

_There are three men inside the mansion, each with their own sordid pasts and a capability to do such a magical undertaking. One of them is the true villain but one of them is also the man of her heart. Will the murderer and love be one in the same or will fate be kind and grant Lucy a happily ever after?_

She looked over the parchment at Merlin who raised a slim brow, “now you have the basics, allow me to tell you about the legend.” Lucy set down the parchment on the empty red velvet spot next to her as the carriage swayed along the cobblestone road.

“Once a full moon a hedge whore goes missing from the East End, in Whitechapel. They are gutted, organs removed but not raped. Displayed like macabre art in a gutter, as a warning against the sin of whoring.” Merlin said and Lucy swallowed back the bile that was threatening to come up her throat.

“The attacks are new, having only started three months after the Duke of Alvarez, a visiting dignitary, moved into the area. It’s said that where he is from dark magic was abundant and controlling demons was normal. Yet, no one can prove anything. Those that may have witnessed a ceremony or something to that fact have suddenly died, an unhappy accident or illness.”

“Those that investigate?” Lucy asked, stopping the tale because she was certain she didn’t want to hear more.

Merlin frowned, “one went mad and is now in Bethlam, another just vanished.”

Lucy paled, “so I could be killed go insane?”

“Aye, ya can fail the game. Yet they were brash blokes, muppets really. Yer a strong intelligent woman and this is yer game. Been doing this for hundreds of years, only one player has lost and that was cause the chap couldn’t handle the rules and offed himself.”

The carriage stopped and Merlin took her hand, she traced something into her palm, “this is your escape card. If ya in true danger, think of Mard and you will be teleported out of harm’s way. Only use once but you risk never finishing the game if you use it.”

“Why Mard?” Lucy asked, her voice rushed and eyes wide as she felt a tingle in her palm and saw the small purple mark, a rose, disappear.

“Why not? Ya seem to like him enough.”

“He’s not part of the game,” Lucy replied.

Merlin chuckled, it was dark, and Lucy felt a mix of fear and hope bloom in her chest. Was there a chance, that Mard was part of the game but the writer and the orchestrator couldn’t tell her that? Who designs these games and who exactly is she playing for? This didn’t make much sense but if there was a chance for a secret route or another storyline to be added, it was a very detailed otome game then.

Because she had played many of them, in her limited free time, Lucy always loved the bonus side stories or the developer’s update that would add a level of complexity to the game by introducing someone new or making an option the player didn’t realize was an option available to pursue. Was that it? Could Merlin and Freed be hiding this or did they just not know?

The carriage door opened, and Merlin pushed her out, knocking Lucy’s thoughts from her head. She turned around and wanted to ask more questions, but the carriage blinked out of existence, in its place was a small grey paisley suitcase. Lucy picked up the item, knowing it probably contained her game’s starting gear and then looked ahead at the massive gothic mansion before her.

A shiver crawled up her back as she took the grey stone steps towards the large oak carved doors accented in black iron. Lucy noticed a golden cord with a small tassel at the end, she pulled on it, causing a loud bell to chime. Her hand drew back as she clasped both her hands around the handle of her suitcase and waited.

Before she pulled on it again, the door opened, a man smartly dressed in a navy long tail jacket with gold accents over stark white pants and turtle neck greeted her. Lucy noticed the unusual red racial markings down the left side of his face, green eyes that flashed in interest and a devilish smile across his lips.

“You must be here for the demon,” he said, his voice smooth, wrapping around her in an erotic tone.

“Lucy Heartfilia, detective, mentalist,” she replied, remembering her story script.

“Jellal, head servant to the Duke and house master,” he replied as he stepped aside and allowed her entry. Lucy swallowed hard, gathered her courage, and then took her first steps into the game.

* * *

_Tomorrow we start with Demon and the chapters will be significantly longer because it's an otome game LOL If you've read this carefully then you'll know what your role is in this story and I hope you play along._

_Please comment, kudo and bookmark!_

_Up Next - Demon_


	5. Demon

Lucy followed behind the servant, taking in the mansion as they walked with a relatively brisk pace. His strides were long and confident, it was clear he felt as if he owned the place. Blue hair swayed under the dim yellow tinted gas bulbs as they walked down a long corridor. There were many closed dark wood doors and between each room was a different piece of cultural art. Some of them looked ancient, such as the patina bronze plate inside a small glass case.

Lucy also noticed that everything was cleaned to perfection, not a single bit of dust or footprint anywhere. Even the black and white flourished carpet under her boots was pristine. She estimated they must have a rather large staff to keep up an appearance this opulent. That meant that Jellal had to spend much of his time coordinating upkeep efforts and handling staff.

What was also interesting that so far, except for him, she hadn't seen another person. She didn't think servants usually got time to themselves, but it was around supper time, perhaps they had breaks for meals? He stopped suddenly and Lucy almost walked into him, catching herself a few inches before impact.

He turned and looked down at her, his face stoic and giving her clear indication to take a few steps back. She noted this about him, he had issues with personal space and with an apologetic smile she stepped back. Jellal opened the door, not even a squeak from the copper toned hinge and he flicked on a light before stepping in.

Lucy looked around the modestly decorated room, there was a bed, desk and armoire for her things all in the same dark woods as all the other accents. The light in here was dim and the white curtains around the small window over the bed were open.

"This will be your room," he said, his voice professional with an air of indifference.

"Thank you," Lucy entered and opened her mouth to ask for a full tour of the place, but the door had shut suddenly. She looked over her shoulder, noticing that she was alone, and she let out a breath. "Well, aren't we charming?"

She moved around the room, unpacking her bag and noticing that much like a TARDIS is was significantly bigger on the inside. Lucy removed three bustle skirts, two suits, six corsets, several undershirts, many tasteful and risqué pieces of lingerie, different types of shoes, grooming kit, and one ball gown. She'd never get the hang of this place with its mixes of Victorian era tech and magic.

After she had the room organized and refreshed up a little, she headed out into the hallway. As she opened the door, she saw Jellal sitting on an antique black and gold adorned chair, his legs crossed and looking quite annoyed.

"Your suitcase was small. I am not a man who likes to be kept waiting. I have a schedule and a mansion to run." He said, his voice curt.

_Wow fuck you too._ Lucy thought and decided to just smile at the man, "sorry, sir."

His brow shot up at the word sir, it was barely a millimeter of movement, but she caught it. Inside her mind she was eye rolling, that he was one of _those_ guys. Those kinds of guys annoyed her, think they all deserve respect or something because they are men with a decent job or some status or whatever.

"She does have manners then," he said, the sarcasm a little heavy.

"Only for important people," Lucy said, deciding to play a bit of a flirting game with him. Usually a bit of flirting helped break down any ice barrier with guys like him. Least what she deduced about him from a scant few minutes of being near him.

She looked over his appearance, his suit was perfectly tailored to his frame, the material a type of denser silk that shimmered a bit in the light. The stitching looked tight and hand threaded versus the usual machine stich. His black shoes were polished and not a scuff mark could be seen against the leather. The facial markings were of interest to her, she'd never seen a tattoo or a glyph like that in her life, the lines too neat to be self-done and no raised edges to indicate a branding of some sort. If it was done to him, it showed that he was man of high pain tolerance who did not flinch. Overall, she deduced this was a man who knew what he wanted, showed no weakness and valued the prestige of something over it's worth.

He stepped towards her and Lucy back away from him, her back hitting the door. Jellal's face was within centimeters of hers before he lowered his face and faintly touched her ear with his breath. "Is your plan to openly flirt with me? Will that win you favor?" She felt his finger skim across the top of her corset, barely touching the tops of her breasts that pushed up against it.

Her stomach fluttered as her heart thumped against her ribs, she swallowed hard before he chuckled. He stepped back and stared at her as if he was admiring his own work. She could feel the heat on her cheeks and quickly took in a breath, trying to gather her wits.

How had he managed to do that was beyond her and she mentally put a question mark at the end of his profile. There was something odd about the man, something that had internal alarm bells going off along with a blinking mental "jump me" sign.

At the same time, she bet he enjoyed these kinds of games. He enjoyed the sport of flirting, only to see if he could win them. This was more akin to a dominance move than a casual flirtation. If that was his game, she could tap into many sultry books she had read for a way to play this game. Lucy smiled faintly as she took three steps closer to him, stopping short of touching him.

She looked up at him from beneath her lashes and casually licked her bottom lip, "be careful sir," she rolled the "r" slightly, "the game is fun until I play back."

The right corner of Jellal's mouth curved up the tiniest bit as he held out his arm for her. "Miss Heartfilia, you are a succubus in an angel's form. Come now, a tour."

Lucy took his arm and let him lead her through the impressive mansion. As he talked, she found him to know every single detail about even the smallest of objects and the most obscure pieces of art. Jellal lead her outside to where he began to talk about the difficulties of bringing plants form Alverez to PsiLondon. The differences in soil, climate and commercially available fertilizer. He mentioned that they had to blend their own fertilizer and to stay away from the dark small building at the edge of the gardens. Lucy's interest was piqued, and she planned to go out later in the night to investigate.

While they passed by a large white marble fountain adorned with two female mermaids locked in a heated embrace and water flowing down their bared breasts, Lucy paused to admire the detailing. It looked hand carved from a single large block of marble, not a single seam or errant chip noticed in the work. She also noticed small veins of gold nestled in some of the deeper grooves of the scales.

"His highness has an affinity for anything that is beautiful and teases at aristocratic sensibilities," Jellal said.

Lucy leaned over to read the plaque under the mermaids and as she did, she felt a light touch run up her spine. She tried to ignore him, but her body felt like betraying her and she arched a little as his fingers made it between her shoulder blades.

The plaque was a basic dedication to the Duke, the name of the artist and the start and completion date of the sculpture, a staggering decade. Lucy stood back to her full height, though it wasn't much and turned her head to look at the man guiding her around. His face was impassive, and his hand had moved quickly back to his side, to where if she wasn't paying attention, she would have missed any movement at all.

"Shall we carry on?" he asked, holding his arm out and Lucy nodded.

They finished the walk along the white pebble path, her heels having some small difficulties amongst the rocks. She was grateful for his arm to help her balance and reminded herself that tonight she should change into a pair of flat comfortable boots before snooping. As they got to the house, Jellal paused and snatched a strange lily from the planter.

"May I?" he asked, and Lucy nodded as he took the large a dark blood red flower and placed it in her hair. His fingers unnecessarily trailed down the side of her neck before he pulled his hand back and resumed his usual demeanor.

"Thank you," she said while realizing that the man was quite good at the seduction game.

He continued, leading her into a grand ballroom, she looked up and felt her mouth open to see the massive crystal chandeliers in the ceiling. In her mind they had to be millions of Jewels apiece and beautifully illuminated with white, not yellow, light. The bulbs alone she knew were rare and expensive to come by using a new kind of filament and a different glass.

Lucy realized that all this additional information was being downloaded into her brain by the game. These are the kinds of things she would not have normally known. To her it made sense and if she was playing this game like a normal one, things like this would notes on the bottom of the screen and various dialogues tonight would have had multiple choice options to determine a romance score. She kind of wished she had a score card hanging over Jellal's head, would make this much easier.

"As you can tell the Duke has not spared on expense. He likes things to be a certain way, his way to be precise," Jellal said as they cut across the room, her heels clicking on the polished golden wood floor.

"I do not think he's alone in that fact. You seem to be a man that enjoys things according to your own ways of things," Lucy said and Jellal nodded his head a bare fraction of an inch.

"You are very observant," he whispered, it sounded a bit like a compliment but also a bit of a warning. Lucy would do well to remember to watch what she said, when she said it and around who she said it.

They came out into a similar hallway but on the other side of the mansion. She noticed that the color scheme was prevailing, black, gold, white and the rare accent of a red or purple. Truly aristocratic and she bet the Duke was just some kind of man that was too full of himself to notice nor care. That could make him suspect one or suspect not-a-chance.

"Jellal, will I be able to meet the Duke?" she asked.

"He is away for business and due to return the day after, in time for the All Hallow's Eve Ball." Jellal lead her to the right, heading back towards the main room.

Lucy stopped, letting go of Jellal's arm, the man looked over his shoulder at her, "why are we not headed the other way?"

"Do you need to see servant's wing, kitchen, laundry, and other rooms of utility?"

"Yes, I need access to everything if I am to investigate," she replied, and he arched a brow at her.

Jellal stepped close to her, "you are in no position to issue a demand. It is a curtesy that you have been allowed here at all."

Lucy gave him a sly smile, "then excuse me, I will get my things and inform the Duke that you were quite unaccommodating to his guest."

His green eyes opened a fraction of an inch as a thin tight line formed between his lips. Lucy could taste the agitation he was feeling and made a mental note that this was another button in which to press if needs be. Jellal did not take the idea of being critiqued to his boss, which went with his perfectionist image.

He wrapped his hands around her shoulders and pushed her into the wall, the sudden and somewhat violent contact, jarring Lucy. She tensed and held her chin up, staring into his green eyes the burned with a mixture of anger and something else right on the edges.

"You dare?"

"Yes, I dare whatever I damn well wish in the interests of my investigation." She said her voice defiant as she kept looking into his eyes, refusing to give him an inch.

His body pressed up against hers, his hands against the cream-colored wall framing her face. "I admire a thorough person and one who takes their work seriously. There is a certain," his lips hovered above hers, barely touching them, "beauty to that."

"I was thinking the same about you, before you almost gave me an incomplete tour," she moved slightly barely touching his soft inviting lips, "pity you're a disappointment."

Jellal let out a harsh breath before his placed his lips against hers. The man could kiss. It was rough but elegant as their lips moved before he licked her bottom lip with his tongue asking for entrance. Lucy knew how this worked and she denied him, turning her head away and leaving him to taste the air.

"Very well, I will continue to thoroughly and completely entertain you. Though do not expect to sleep tonight," he said, his voice a little deeper than before and the double meaning was not lost on Lucy.

"I expect no less," she paused and met his green eyes, "sir."

Jellal straightened himself and turned on a heel before holding out his arm again. "Let us proceed then, it will take almost five hours to cover all 386 rooms of the mansion."

Lucy prayed for her feet in the black leather boots but gave him a small nod and continued with the tour, making sure this time he opened every room and answered more questions than before.

She had a hard time keep track of everything, but she also figured if there was a real game element to this, she should be able to do a review of this story chapter later. Her mind should and the game should pick up on the most important notes, sometimes cryptic but enough information to lead the player down a certain path.

Jellal sounded weary as they made, they're towards the upstairs left wing. Lucy almost felt bad for him, he'd been talking almost nonstop for hours. Her feet were also killing her, and she paused in her tracks. "Jellal, may we take a break?"

He nodded, she could see a bit of relief flash in his eyes as he opened a door to the left, "this is my office, how about a drink?"

Lucy smiled at him, "sounds lovely, thank you."

They entered his office and Lucy looked around the spotless and well-organized room. She noted the locked file cabinets, several shelves of various books, a brown leather couch, an imposing dark desk with papers neatly stack on it in front of a large bay window that opened to a balcony and a well-worn brown leather chair. The room in many ways spoke to his personality, efficient, structural but a bit of comfortability if he was working long hours.

Lucy walked to the couch and sat down, where she quickly took off her boots and let out a sigh of relief. As she leaned back a crystal rocks glass with an amber liquid was handed to her and she gave a tired smile to the man. Jellal shut the door and took off his coat, hanging it on a hook she had not noticed behind the door. He sat down on the other side of the couch and tipped his glass towards her.

"To an interesting houseguest," he said.

"To a complete tour guide," Lucy teased before she sipped her drink. It was a decent whiskey though a little harder than what she was used to and the after taste unlike any other one she had tried before.

"Jellal, may we talk for a bit?"

"Of course, I would not want you to find me lacking," he said with that bit of sarcasm to his voice. Lucy ignored it in the interests of peace and turned her body to keep her eyes on him as she enjoyed the drink and readied to talk to him.

"Tell me about Alvarez, I have heard the rumors about the black magic," she said.

"Rumors they are, Alvarez is more of a country of technology than magic. It is true the Duke comes from a very old line of sorcerers, but that family practice died out with his great grandfather who ordered the execution of the last known black magic practitioners."

"So, would you say he would have access and family knowledge of something like demon summoning?"

Jellal nodded, "many of us do. We consider it a crime to burn knowledge, so many of the old books on magic are still available for people to have a laugh. We know that most of it was flights of fancy, but it makes for an exciting All Hallow's Eve." The man chuckled before taking a sip of his drink, Lucy got the impression that he did believe that magic was a fairy tale of sorts.

"Tell me about the markings on your face," she said and watched how he had a bit of difficulty swallowing his whiskey.

Jellal absently touched the red scrollwork along the right with the tip of his finger before he polished off his whiskey. Lucy quickly downed the rest of hers and handed him the empty glass, figuring it was the polite thing to do to let him have a minute to craft a story. Then again, he hadn't given her any indication that he had been anything less than honest.

He returned to the couch and handed her the glass, this time she noticed he sat a bit closer to her and she fought to not look uncomfortable under his gaze. "The mark is a curse, every first-born male has it going back six generations."

Lucy blinked and sipped her drink, "what does it mean?"

For the first time she saw him slouch as he stared into the swirling amber liquid in his glass. He took in a breath, "it means demon." Jellal slammed the drink, Lucy watched and admired how his mouth and throat work.

She was already feeling a bit of the liquor in her system and only took a small sip. If she slammed it, he might be letting her sleep on the couch because where she passes out, is where Lucy sleeps. Also, when she drank, she tended to get some horribly naughty ideas and the good-looking man would become a temptation. It had been how long since she last got laid? _Previous president,_ she thought and internally smacked herself.

He got up again and walked over to the crystal rectangular decanter of whiskey on top of the file cabinets and brought the entire thing over, he looked at her glass and Lucy shook her head. Jellal poured himself another glass, sat a bit closer to her again and set the decanter on the wooden floor by his feet.

"My ancestor had summoned a demon, a beautiful one that flirted and promised him many things. He was dumb enough to believe it without a contract and thus it was said he raped and chained the creature because she tempted him with too much. We have carried the mark of his crime since." Jellal looked at her and then back to his glass, "this is why I hate that you are here," he whispered.

Lucy put her hand to her mouth in surprise, to her this sounded exactly like the murders. All of them prostitutes, women who promised men the temptation of sex and fantasy for a paid amount. They could be proxies for the demon that cursed his family because his ancestor was a horrible person. She would have to review the case notes about the precision of the organ removal. Something in her said that if Jellal was behind it he would be organized and exact with the procedure. A ritual of sorts.

"Because you have to talk about these things? Is it just a mark or does it have other," she swallowed dryly and sipped her whiskey, taking a bigger swig than intended before she finished, "effects?"

Jellal sat down his empty glass on the floor and turned to her, he moved over his body moving like water in a flowing movement. His hand gripped the padded leather arm of the couch, the material creaking under the strength of his grip. She looked up into his eyes, noticing that they swirled a little as a sardonic grin flashed across his features. Lucy could smell the whiskey on his breath and felt the heat coming from his body as he took her chin with his other hand and tilted her head up.

Lucy was pushed back as Jellal kissed her again and this time she felt powerless to stop him. Her body moved on its own, even her tongue that moved alongside his in an exotic tango. He let go of her chin, his hand trailing down her body, between her breasts and down to her legs. He pushed aside the fabric of her skirt and took a hold of her thigh, forcing her legs to open. Her whole body turned as one foot stayed planted on the ground and the other was wedged between his leg and the back of the couch.

Jellal kept kissing her, ratcheting every nerve ending in her body and she dropped her glass, it shattered against the floor and no one seemed to care. Not with the way he was robbing her of her sanity and her body betraying her with each passing second. She grabbed his shoulders, holding onto the silken material as if she was afraid to let go from this ride of pleasure.

His hand ran up her inner thigh before it began to pet her womanhood through the silk of her panties. Lucy moaned and broke the kiss as he expertly played with her folds, moisture gathering behind the silk, leaving her yearning for more.

Jellal laid a trail of kisses down her face and to her neck where he tenderly bit it before he licked the sore spot. His fingers slide her panties to the side, and she let out a hiss to feel the lightly calloused digits play with her sex. The tip of his finger circled around her clit as he bit her neck again, she arched into his touch, desiring more.

His lips ghosted up her neck before he kissed her again as one finger entered her body. His rhythm was slow, steady and impactful a delicious combination of a man who knew exactly how to light a fire of raw need and sex. Jellal ended their kiss and placed his lips near her ear as she clawed at his shoulders and a second finger entered her.

"Tight, delicious, wet, all this beauty and you hide it behind meaningless questions," he whispered his voice ragged and sensual to her ears.

"J-Jellal…" she moaned as he added a third finger and used his thumb to keep a steady movement over her clit.

"Shout my name when you orgasm for me, tell me who gives you pleasure," he commanded, and Lucy's eyes rolled up as he curled his fingers hitting that secret spot inside of her. He hips moved in time to his thrusts as he bit her ear lobe, "say my name."

Lucy's world shattered as she tightened all around his fingers, "Jellal!" she called out with her orgasm, waves of long forgotten pleasure crashed all through her body as she shook against his slowing fingers and the couch. Her hands let go of his shoulders and she slowly fell into blackness from the sudden euphoria.

She barely heard him chuckle or his whispered words, "I enjoy this game, my Lucy. I'll have you yet."

* * *

The next morning, she woke up in the guest room, feeling that a railroad spike had gone through her head. As she looked around her, she noticed that she was still in her clothes and her boots were by the armoire. Lucy moved to get out of bed and as she swung her legs to the side, she noticed something strange around her ankle.

She pulled off the black stocking and her eyes widened in terror. Wrapped around her ankle was a mark in pink, exactly like the one on Jellal's face. Before she could scream there was a knock at her door before it opened.

Lucy covered herself with the blanket as a gorgeous man with light blonde hair, orange eyes and wearing the most metal looking black leather priest outfit entered the room. "I-I'm not decent," she said looking up at him bashfully.

"It's alright, my child. I am Larcade and today, Jellal asked me to escort you around and explain the various mysticisms of Alvarez." He bowed respectfully before he turned to leave the room shutting the door. Lucy flopped back in the bed and stared at the ceiling, wondering what the hell was with her life.

* * *

_And that was Demon... let me know what you think._

_Please comment, kudo and bookmark_

_Tomorrow - Graveyard!_

* * *

_Oh and bonus... I did a painting based on the game cover I talked about in chapter 1. Enjoy a Steampunk, Jellal, Zeref and Larcade._

_ _


	6. Graveyard

Lucy dressed as quickly as she could to go meet the priest waiting outside her door. She opted for the dark blue bustle skirt, a matching corset and a black small jacket over it. Thinking she might be walking quite a bit she put on the black low heel riding boots. After putting her hair into a messy bun, she left the small room and stepped back into the golden hallway.

Larcade was waiting for her, leaning up against the wall and playing with the black and silver rosary in his hand. He looked up at her and gave her a gentle smile, “worth the wait, my lady.”

Lucy smiled at him, “thank you. Now where shall we begin?”

He put the black bead and silver cross item in his pants pocket, readjusting the flowing wrap that hung loosely over his hips, affixed by a thick black belt. “The graveyard, it is such a lovely place in the daytime. Also, I can explain the various religious symbols and folk tales.”

Lucy tilted her head a bit surprised she would be tracing through a graveyard with the priest. Then again after her experience with Jellal last night…

She shivered and Larcade looked at her with a bit of humor in his orange eyes, “cold or just scared of the ghosts?”

“Oh,” she let out a breath and hoped to Goddess she wasn’t blushing, “I admit the idea of a graveyard does sound a bit macabre.”

“There is nothing to fear and as I said, it is a beautiful day. This way,” he started walking and Lucy pinched the bridge of her nose, feeling like an idiot. She sucked in a breath and followed the handsome priest towards the side exit, a double glass and wood door that lead out toward the gardens.

As they came outside Lucy took in a bit more of the area, this time it was easier to see everything under the sun instead of the moonlight. She noted how different the flowers looked in the sun, more vibrant and less dark. The blood red lilies were a brighter than what she assumed last night when Jellal had placed one in her hair.

She followed Larcade down a pathway she had not gone, this one of perfectly cut dense grass, instead of white pebbles. They passed through an archway that was covered in creeping vines with small blue flowers drooping down, she didn’t recognize the kind of flower nor it’s scent. Not quite heather but with a bit of vanilla to it. Lucy would have paused to inhale the scent, but she didn’t want to lose Larcade as he turned to the right and passed behind a tall hedge.

Lucy jogged a bit to catch up to him, she tucked a loosened strand of blonde hair behind her ear. “How long have you been a priest?”

“In my heart I have always served,” he said his voice a bit distant.

“Then you were raised by the church then?” she asked, trying to get a better answer.

Larcade chuckled, “no, I was raised by the family of the Duke. He took to service as due his station and I took to the cloth to best stand beside him. All great men need a confidante and someone to remind them, _memento mori_.”

_Remember that you must die_, Lucy thought, knowing the Latin very well. The most important use of that phrase was in ancient Seven when the God Emperor, Acnologia would hold triumph. His first assistant would stand behind him, holding the golden dragon tooth crown over his head, whispering it. It made sense that for someone like the Duke of Alvarez, he would have someone do the same for him.

Least she assumed, she had yet to meet the Duke.

“Does Alvarez have a church or structured religion, like PsiLondon does?” she asked as they turned to the left and passed by a white stone statue of a woman holding a jug with pink roses spilling from it.

“We have a blended religion; we acknowledge a true God and his children. Polytheistic, if you will. Our holy text is not just one book but a series of scrolls, each one devoted to one of the Nine,” he said as he made another corner.

Lucy noticed the serenity in his face and voice as he talked. Larcade was a gentle departure from Jellal and she found his company to be a breath of fresh air. It helped her relaxed a little, figuring he was not going to set her blood on fire with a tale of demonic curses and fevered kisses.

“Does each person pick one of the Nine to worship then?” she asked, trying to keep him talking and figuring out how to get him to speak about demons and the murders of the women in Whitechapel.

“Many families do, some worship the True One and others worship all of them for various needs. As a priest I hold all sacred upon their days.”

“You must be quite the scholar then,” she said it more as a statement than a question.

He smiled at her, “I would like to think so, though it is truly just the calling of my heart.” Lucy looked up at him, his voice calm, soothing in a way that had her feeling happy about being beside him and enjoying the sunny day.

They continued, taking a few more turns through the hedge maze and coming out into a small clearing. Lucy could see the gravestones, neatly lined up and in different shapes. There were not many of them and next to the small area was a white stone building she hadn’t seen last night. Of course, she didn’t remember coming this far back into the gardens with Jellal, they stayed relatively close to the mansion.

She stayed next to Larcade, walking through the manicured lawn to the graveyard. Part of her expected to get the creeps from being near the dead but something strange hit her. A sense of peace and beauty, not a place to mourn but a place to commune with the departed. They came upon the first gravestone, it was a pure white rectangle with a name, date, and an unusual glyph flanked with wings on it.

“This person follows one of the Nine, that symbol lets us know that he follows Baal, the God of Flight. Which we interrupt to mean a god of freedom and wind.” Larcade said.

“Do you believe in Heaven or Hell?” she asked as she looked over to the next gravestone.

“We have the Great Rest, there is no punishment or reward beyond the veil. We earn our pleasures or our damnation while we commit the actions that cause them to others.” Larcade replied as he bent over to remove a leaf that settled on top of the square black stone of the next grave marker.

“Then what purpose does the Nine and True God serve then?” she asked.

Larcade closed his eyes and let out a small breath, Lucy noticed how his shoulders tensed for a moment. She realized that he did not appreciate the questions of skeptics and took his faith very seriously. That would make him more akin to a zealot and Lucy had a bit of an issue with that. She had no intentions of transcending to purple or knocking on doors asking if people heard about a good word or some shit.

He stepped closer to her and gently took her hand in his. She noticed how soft and warm they were as his thumb swiped over her knuckles, “what purpose does love serve? What purpose of hope? What purpose of a parent to a child who has become and adult?”

“I suppose you have a point,” she said looking up into his eyes. For a moment she felt as if she could float away on the wind, getting lost in the peacefulness around the man.

Larcade moved his other hand up to her face and pushed back a lock of her hair, his fingertips grazing her cheek and the top of her ear. Unconsciously she took a step closer to him as his grip tightened a fraction on her fingers. He moved next and soon she was within a centimeter of touching him, he made no further movements, just looked at her and kept his breathing even and steady.

Lucy felt like she was under a trance around him, the sunlight casting off him like an aura. Though he wore black leather with silver accents, he looked ethereal, angelic almost. His pale blonde hair swayed lightly in the wind, the unusual style still holding straight up in areas. Bending to the wind but not falling over as wisps of his long bangs fanned over his lips. Beautiful pale lips that glistened a little, almost asking her to kiss them.

“At peace, are we?” he whispered, and she nodded almost robotically. Larcade let go of her hand and took a step back, breaking whatever spell was around her. Lucy blinked hard, trying to focus and bring her mind back to the present instead of LaLa Land.

“You’re very soothing to talk to,” she admitted.

“Thank you, Lucy, please know you can confess to me anything you wish. Your words stay between me and the divine.”

A mental alarm bell went off in her head, warning her to not fully trust the man who held a sway over her. She smiled at him, “I will keep that in mind.”

“Let us continue on, the stone here has a mark of Leviathan, God of the Deep and Water. It is him you seek when you need cleansing or meaning.” Lucy followed his pale finger towards the mark on the stone, this one in the shape of a coiled serpent, it looked a bit vicious.

“I’m assuming these are metaphorical rather than literal.”

He gave a small shrug, “practitioners of old were said to be able to pray to them in their arcane rituals, summoning their aspects and directing the power like magic.”

“Do you believe in magic?”

Larcade chuckled, “I believe in miracles and the unexplained, which I suppose is magic in and of itself. Do you have faith Lucy?”

She looked down at her black boots and closed her eyes before tilting her face up to the sun. “Not like I used to, I think the Goddess and I parted ways a while ago. She stopped caring and so did I.”

She felt his hand on her shoulder, “when we are in those moments is when we need the divine the most.”

Lucy licked her bottom lip and tilted her head opening her eyes to look at him. “Heard it before.”

“Well then perhaps you will let me continue on and somewhere today I can help you find what you’ve lost.” His words were said with a bit of confidence and she could not detect a falsehood out of him. When he spoke of such things it was more and more evident that he truly believed in such things.

“Have you ever lost your faith?”

He nodded, “several times, but I managed to find it,” he chuckled, “usually next to the church keys.”

Lucy couldn’t help but laugh, putting her hand over his as she enjoyed the bit of comedic respite. This added a bit of a dimension to the man, making him a bit of a puzzle to her. His dress was different than his manner and being, but the touch of humor took away from the full scholar and true believer. It put him in the realm of, needs more information before she could complete her mental profile.

As the laughter settled down, she heard someone calling her name and turned around. A man in a brown cheap suit was running to them, one hand holding his hat and the other holding a thick envelope. “Miss Heartfilia!”

She stepped away from Larcade and raised her hand, taking quick steps towards the man before he fell over and died of a heart attack. Lucy met up with the man whose face was tomato red and she could smell the sweat pouring out of him. He handed her the envelope before putting his hands on his knees and tried to catch his breath.

She looked back and didn’t see Larcade near the gravestones or anywhere nearby as her eyes swept over the area. Deciding to ignore it for the moment she looked at the yellow envelope in her hand and pulled at the red string holding it closed.

“That’s from,” the man sucked in more air, “Chief Inspector Lahar, there was a murder last night,” another breath his words short and clipped, “and we just got the film and autopsy.”

“Thank you…” her voice trailed off.

“Inspector Doranbolt, phew this place is huge,” he managed as he stood up and took off his hat, fanning himself with it.

“Inspector, here,” Larcade said and Lucy looked over as the priest handed the winded man a glass of water.

“Thank you,” he said taking it and slamming it back. He handed the glass back to Larcade, “I need to head back. Do you have anything to report?”

Lucy shook her head, “not yet, I haven’t completed a tour of the place and will not be able to speak with the Duke until tomorrow at the earliest.”

“Alright,” he said before shaking her hand and then turning to leave. She clutched the envelope to her chest as Larcade arched a brow.

“If you’d like to review it, we can step into the church,” he offered.

“Not certain, there’s sensitive and ghastly information inside of here, these murders have been unkind.”

“The ones in Whitechapel, I have heard of them. Though, if I may, I might be the best person to review the images,” he said.

“How so?” she asked, still holding the envelope close to her chest and not quite certain of this arrangement. Then again, she could always use a second set of eyes on this and if the demon was tied to the Duke of Alverez or his staff in anyway, Larcade may unwittingly give her a clue as to the person.

“I read in the papers that they are ritualistic; I am a scholar of such things.” Lucy had the same assumption that these murders were tied to such arcane practices. A religious scholar may very well be the best person and since she was here, Larcade was her only hope.

“Actually, Larcade I could use some help. Though I do warn you, these images and details are not only confidential to the PsiLondon Police, but they are quite grotesque.”

He gave her a nod, “appreciate the care but I assure you, I have a strong constitution.” He swept his arm out towards the white stone church, “this way.”

Lucy walked beside him towards the church and as she got close, she could see the various patterns in the stain glass. Two of the symbols she recognized but the other ones she did not, she assumed it must be visages of the other deities. Larcade opened the large golden wood door and ushered her inside, the first thing Lucy noticed a scent in the air, exotic floral mixture. Jasmine and myrrh perhaps?

He led her down the aisleway carpeted in black with golden wood pews flanking it. She didn’t notice any form of holy texts or church flyers tucked behind the pews and found that a bit odd. The altar ahead was waist high to Larcade and unadorned. Just a solid half white and half black marble piece with gold in the fissures. She’d never seen a stone like that and wondered the significance of it. On the back wall were dozens of white and black candles in front of a massive stained-glass window. The light filtering through it sparkled various bits of colors all over the area, it was beautiful and the scene in the art had her attention.

It was almost like looking at The Last Supper but changed in that there was no one in the center. Instead there were Nine different representation of their gods. Some looked more animal than human and the feast on the table…

Lucy took a step closer to examine it when Larcade put a hand on her arm, stopping her in her tracks. “I’ll explain the Hallowed Feast in a while, your case file?”

She blinked and spun around, putting the envelope on the altar, she slid a glance to the priest, “wouldn’t this be blasphemous?”

He smiled, “to other religions, perhaps but altars are meant for many things, including work. Perhaps the divine will grace us with understanding and inspiration as we work.”

Lucy reckoned that made some sense and she did not know the religion well enough to question the logic any further. She finished undoing the red string and emptied the contents on the cold marble. There were multiple colored folders, each one filled with various bits of paper. She grabbed the top one and opened it, looking at a neatly typed police report of the incident.

Lucy went through the report, reading it out loud for Larcade, who was standing slightly behind her, his face a bit over her shoulder. She didn’t mind his presence, there was something about the priest that left her feeling as if she didn’t need to watch her guard around him.

Which was why she had to force herself to split her mind and keep part of it on him and the rest on the work.

“Do they always happen at the same time?” he asked.

“Roughly, examining the exact time of death is not a full science. They can pinpoint to a block of hours with some accuracy based on things like corpse flies and body temperature. The problem is that with such a large cavity left, the heat expels out much quicker and that makes it a bit harder.”

She felt Larcade’s fingers play with her hair, he took out her messy bun and carded his fingers through her unwashed locks. It was soothing and, in her mind, it reminded her of when her mother used to play with her hair as a child. Her head dipped back for a moment, hitting his shoulder as she closed her eyes and relaxed into his touch.

He let out a soft breath against her cheek before she felt the barest whisper of his lips. “There you are, relax and see things with new eyes,” the priest whispered, and his fingers stopped.

Lucy opened her eyes and lifted her head off him, shaking it slightly to clear the mental fog. As she looked down at the altar, she saw the crime scene photos laid out next to the report. Larcade leaned forward, his arm around her as his hand held her waist, his other hand pointing to one of the pictures.

She tried to concentrate on the image, instead of him but it was becoming difficult in the proximity. Lucy felt as if he was changing before her, the man of peace started to feel warmer, dangerous but not deadly. No, it was more sensual this way different than the sudden taking she experienced with Jellal. It was slower, building gradually and if she was not her, she may not have noticed the shift.

She looked at the image and more importantly where the tip of his finger pointed. Lucy leaned a bit more forward, having difficulties with the slightly out of focus image. “Do you have a magnifying glass?”

“Of course,” he said and quietly stepped away from her.

Lucy removed her short coat and unbuttoned her top button, feeling like she was too warm and finding her breath coming short. She wasn’t certain if that was because of him or because the church was a bit on the stuffy side. What she couldn’t give to open a window or maybe the front door, then again, a wayward breeze would send the pages all over the room. Which with the candles burning, that would only have a potential for a small disaster. 

“Here you are,” Larcade said as a black handle magnifying glass was set down on top of the sepia toned image.

“Thank you,” she said.

“Are you warm?”

“It is a little stuffy, but I’ll be alright. Though how do you handle all that leather in this weather?”

Larcade smiled at her, “I am just used to it, also this material may feel like leather, but it isn’t. It’s a type of dense fiber from Alvarez that is strong like leather but breaths like a cotton.”

He held his arm out and Lucy ran her fingers against it. It was different, not as stiff but had the same kind of sheen, to her it could have practically been magic. “It’s lovely, thank you.”

He nodded and she took the magnifying glass and examined the image. Larcade was behind her again, his finger pointing under the glass at the same spot. “The order of the organs is important.”

“How so?” Lucy put the items down and turned to look at him.

“There is an ancient curse ritual that precisely calls for the sacrifice of these organs in an order. I assume the one on the bottom was pulled first?”

Lucy nodded, “to cause or to remove a curse?”

“Curse as in a magical form, long ago there were demons, Etherious, demons of books and they used Curse for their own ambitions. Their leader was a demon of great beauty with long purple hair, black eyes and a face so angelic it was considered cruel,” Larcade said and Lucy took in a small breath.

Everything he said had her thinking of Mard, picturing the butler as he held a pink macaroon between his fingers before her lips. That couldn’t be right. He was a butler and a game store owner who was an addict and trapped here like her. The handsome butler could not be a mythical demon, could he?

Lucy shoved the thought aside, calling it stupid. Mard was sweet, charming, intelligent and broke her heart in many ways. He couldn’t be part of this game, let alone the villain in this. Mard Geer was not a demon, end of story, case closed.

“You’re saying this was done by a demon looking for their magical power?”

“I’m saying this reminds me of such rituals, I could pull the books on them from the Duke’s personal library if you wish.” Larcade offered.

“Well it’s one theory, I am still thinking this is more akin to a mad man but after this long and no leads…”

“Once you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains, no matter how improbable, must be the truth.” Larcade said and Lucy smiled at him.

“You’ve read _The Sign of the Four_?” she asked, and he nodded.

“I adore flights of fancy books, it’s a guilty pleasure of mine.” He said with a faint dusting of pink on his cheeks, Lucy thought it was charming.

“So do I, there is nothing to feel embarrassed about,” she said as she touched his cheek.

Larcade was in her space again and she didn’t mind it as she looked into his orange eyes. Eyes she noticed seemed a bit brighter, almost shifting to gold. Lucy couldn’t look away from him, she felt as if he was swallowing her very soul in his gaze. His hands touched her waist and she felt herself lifted to sit on the altar, her legs dangling along his sides.

“I think that’s enough talk about demons and murder,” he said.

“Larcade…” she whispered as he gently pushed her back upon the altar.

“The time is right to take communion for one of the Nine, Asmodai, God of Lust.” He said as Lucy felt a wet finger trace something against the top of her thigh. Her eyes closed as warmth flooded her body, leaving her feeling boneless upon the altar.

“Lust,” she whispered.

“Yes, do you not want to partake in this act. Understand more about the beliefs, about me? Come closer to the truth you seek?” he asked, and she could feel his breath running along the top of her thigh high nylons.

“How?” she asked.

“Close your eyes, give into your desires and through what you lust for, you will find,” he said, his hands massaging her inner thighs, close to her core.

Lucy squirmed on the altar, the pages of her report sliding everywhere as Larcade tempted her. His words like a spell or a prayer, it had to be a kind of magic, something that was overtaking her sense, luring her down a wanton road of pleasure or madness. She hadn’t decided which yet and as he murmured something in a dark language over her panties, she felt a jolt of pleasure from it.

“Give freely, partake in the communion,” he said, and she could feel something press against her folds over the silk material.

Her mind was fuzzy and her body was so damn willing, this was different than with Jellal, this was akin to being guided down a path instead of pushed down it. A tingle across her skin, the heat that rose up all over her clashed with the cool marble under her, swirling around her and leaving her aching for something.

She closed her eyes, could still see the case files behind them, the pictures, but it blurred away and instead all she could see was Larcade. Eyes of gold, body no longer encased in leather and that serene smile replaced with a quirk of the lips that promised her every fantasy. She could hear a faint whispering in her mind, her own voice telling her to take the communion, to experience the communion, to be served to Asmodai.

Larcade teased her with just his breath and Lucy was overwhelmed, unable to keep up with everything she was feeling, she let all logic and reason escape her. “Please I want to be your communion.”

“Then to Asmodai, allow me to pray,” he said as she felt the silk be ripped from her.

Larcade kept his hands on the tops of her thighs, holding her in place as his tongue licked her from entrance to clit. Lucy let out a moan as he started working his tongue over her clit. She pulled his hair as her back arched and desire ran through her bloodstream.

He was gifted with that tongue, working her body as if he was a starving man but still able to appreciate the delicacy of a meal. Larcade used nothing but his tongue upon her and Lucy’s head swam under his ministrations. She had never felt so amazing than she was now, laid out on the altar in a church being taken as communion.

“L-Larcade,” she breathed as he began to suckle upon her sensitive clit and her head whipped back and forth at the sensation. Lucy was fighting for breath as she squirmed, chasing that orgasm, that hovered just barely beyond her reach.

He slowed his movements and Lucy whined, Larcade said nothing but breathed over her sensitive wet flesh until her breathing and heart evened out. Then he started again, sparing her nothing as he drove her to the end and then pulled her back.

It felt like an eternity of this relentless torture, “please, Larcade let me cum.”

“For this moment Lucy, who is your God?” he asked, his voice thick, dark almost demonic in its tone. It was different than anything from him to this point. She shook her head and he blew another stream of air over her, making her squirm for anything. “Tell me or this will not stop, I can do this for hours as the Lust carries me.”

Lucy knew he was telling the truth and she licked her lips, “Larcade, is my G…”

She couldn’t finish as he began again and this time, she felt the coil snap as she orgasmed by his talented tongue. Lucy saw bursts of white behind her eyes as everything intensified from the fire in her veins to the sensitivity of her skin. Her entire body shook with the force of her release and she felt Larcade place gentle kisses to her thigh.

She tried to sit up but Larcade had pulled her from the altar and embraced her. Lucy could taste herself on his tongue as he kissed her, almost to kill her and if she was going to die, she’d die a boneless but satisfied mess.

They pulled apart, “sleep,” he said and as Lucy looked at him, he started to look a bit fuzzy but for a moment she could have sworn she saw golden horns on his head, a white equal armed cross on his forehead, and large metal looking wings stretched behind him.

* * *

Lucy woke up, realizing it was nighttime and wondering how the hell she got back into her room. This time she was in her pajamas and her case file was scattered around the bed. She shook her head and rubbed the sleep dust from her eyes, trying to piece everything together.

Nothing made sense to her, one second she was in a church, then Larcade…

Lucy’s eyes went wide as she jumped out of the bed and looked for a mirror. She removed her pajamas and checked herself over. It was faint but she caught it in the light, down her right side against her ribs was a white equal armed cross with triangles at the tips.

Her fingers traced over the mark and knew she had seen it before but couldn’t place it. Lucy put her pajamas back on, a little worried about her first two days here. Each night she met a man with a tie to a demon in some way or at least knowledge of them and each time they had their way with her.

She was going to need time to reflect on all of this, but her time was running short. Tomorrow she would have to meet the Duke and she wondered if he was anything like the men she had met so far.

* * *

_This one took a bit, there's a lot of carefully chosen and researched little clues and things in here. _

_Please comment and kudos!_

_Up Next - Death_


	7. Another Murder

_Sorry for the delay, life got a bit complicated. This is also not the Death prompt/chapter, that is coming and soon (about half way finished). I'm getting caught up._

* * *

There was another murder and this time Lucy was awake during the time. Inspector Doranbolt had come to the mansion to escort to her Whitechapel. The carriage ride was quiet with the auburn-haired man looking rather pensive and tired judging by the dark circles heavy under his eyes. Lucy kept her thoughts to herself, hoping the little sway of the carriage and the quiet of night might let the man nap for a few minutes.

She watched the city go by, gas lamps showing off a pale-yellow light over empty sidewalks. Deep shadows littered between empty buildings and sometimes moved as a few people scurried to their destinations. Lucy could almost taste the unease in the air, this city was damned, and everyone knew it. These attacks have shaken people to the core of their sanity and faith.

Now she would see the aftermath in person, and she swallowed hard at the thought. Lucy, outside of this game, had never seen a dead body. Not even her own parents. When they died, she had her best friend Natsu identify them and the funeral was closed casket before they were buried together. This would be something new, a real dead body, not just an actor on a TV show covered in red corn syrup.

The carriage came to a stop and she got up from the wooden bench as the small door opened. Lucy sniffed the air, it was a pungent mix of death, the threat of rain, booze, and urine. She stepped down from the carriage onto the cobblestone street, careful of the pothole a few inches from her left foot. Ahead of her was a slightly darkened alley where flashes of white light emanated from.

Doranbolt walked ahead of her, he stretched his arms up as he let out a loud yawn. Lucy knew he didn't want to be here, in fact none of them wanted to be here. No one wanted to witness these horrors, let alone be taken in the middle of the night from peaceful dreams into reality's nightmare.

"I brought her," he said, and Lucy paused as a man stepped in front of her. He was of a slight build with an angular face, glasses, a decently tailored teal suit and his black green hair done up in a sophisticated style she had not seen before.

"Miss Heartfilia, Chief Inspector Lahar Morrigan," he said as he held out a white gloved hand.

"Lucy is fine," she said shaking his hand and noticing his firm grip.

"Our scientists have been over the body, as expected there was no physical evidence left behind. Though there is something new," he said as he pushed up his glasses, "I hope your constitution is strong."

Lucy nodded, knowing it was a bit of a lie, because she wasn't certain what she could handle. The smell of the alley alone had her stomach rolling and she wondered if she'd ever be able to eat again after this.

Lahar moved to the side and Lucy took a step forward before she paused, her hands shaking. She closed her eyes and drew in a deep breath through her mouth. _Control yourself Lucy, you want to go home. Then solve this._

As she repeated her mantra, she felt a warm hand on her shoulder and she looked up into a pair of amethyst eyes. "Alright?"

"Yes, one must steel their resolve in the presence of death," she said, this time with a bit more confidence.

"Of course," he agreed and released his grip on her shoulder.

Lucy went over to the body and looked around at the scene. Another thin and pale night woman, her dirty blue bodice ripped open, jagged cut from base of neck to above her navel and organs neatly piled by the gruesome scene. Blood was splashed up on the piles of garbage from where she laid and a pool of it under her lifeless body. This time, something was different. The organs were not in the same order as before.

"The organs were removed differently this time," she said and dared to take a sniff of the air closer to the victim. "Did anyone else detect the faint odor of tobacco and sulfur?"

"Those are the two inconsistencies we have noticed," Lahar said, "I did not detect the sulfur."

Lucy shrugged, "could be from the match that lit the cigarette or pipe. This woman is also a little different. Look at her clothing."

She took another step forward, careful to not put her black boot into the blood. Lucy pointed at the woman's garters, "those are expensive silk stockings from France and the clasps on the garters are silver not nickel. Her bodice holds the shape of whale bone and despite the dirt the material of the skirt is a fine velvet not velveteen."

"Impressive," Lahar said as he made notes. "I admit to not being as astute on women's fashion."

Lucy smiled, "I am willing to bet there is a purse under her body. This wasn't a robbery. I would wager it was a crime of passion made to look like one of the previous killings."

"Why do you say that?" Doranbolt asked as he finally joined the conversation standing behind Lahar.

"Her earrings are still on and those are canary diamonds, least half a carat. Also note the bracelet, matching the earrings." Lucy knelt by the body, again being mindful of the blood. She was glad she wore her black pants for this excursion, it mitigated a bit of the bite from the cold stone.

She pulled out a white handkerchief from her small jacket and gently moved the woman's head. "Looks like a necklace was torn off of her, this mark here," she said pointing to a slim deep bloodless cut on the woman's neck. "The necklace must have been a gift or something of sentimental value. A robber would have taken all the jewels."

"Unless he was interrupted," Lahar interjected.

"True, but since he had time to construct this mess," she waved towards the organs in a bloody pile. "Interruption was not a factor; they would have taken the jewels first and then killed her. Note this mark on her neck was done post mortem, there no blood from it."

"Doranbolt, we need to identify this woman and then look for any jilted lovers," Lahar said, "Check with Madam Minerva, she could very well be one of her girls and then stop by the Blue Pegasus. Master Bob knows all the high price courtesans."

Lucy stood up and looked around, the hairs on the back of her neck were standing up. She shivered for a moment before there was a scream and shortly there after she was running behind Lahar, Doranbolt, and several Constables. They headed deeper into Whitechapel and this time she was certain they were going to find a killer.

"Halt!" Lahar shouted and Lucy moved to the side.

"Oi this right cunt won't give me what sha promised!" a drunken man slurred as he held on to the arm of a young girl.

"Please help! He's drunk and I dunna wanna be beaten again," she cried out before the man pushed her into the wall. All around Lucy was a flurry of movements as the Constables drew batons and charged the man. They quickly subdued him as Lahar ran to the girl and picked her up, bringing her back into the street light.

Lucy frowned at the little girl with dirty wild chestnut hair, puffy blue eyes and barely a bit of muscle over her bones. The girl's clothing was dirty and poorly made with holes all over it and she shivered in Lahar's arms. She reached up and dabbed at the cheeks with her handkerchief, "it's going to be alright."

"We can handle this from here, sorry to bother you Miss Heartfilia," Lahar said as the girl sniffled and wiped her nose on his shoulder. Lucy gave him a smile, noticing that he didn't mind the child making a mess. To her he seemed like a good man, little rigid but a rare find of just being a good and decent man in this kind of hell.

"It's alright Lahar, if I can help in anyway, please call on me," she said, and the Chief Inspector gave her a slight smile.

"I intend to," he said with a bit of confidence and Lucy flushed, taking the meaning in most likely the wrong direction.

Lucy said her goodbyes and headed back for the carriage. As she walked, she felt a bit disappointed that this was a faux serial murder and not a real one. Part of her wasn't looking forward to meeting the Duke but another part was intrigued to meet the man. As she was a bit lost in her thoughts she forgot to look where she was going and crashed into a person.

"Excuse me," she said looking up and straight into the slightly blood shot familiar set of eyes. "Mard?"

"L-Lucy?" he asked his voice a little slow and slurred. Lucy looked around and noticed a large man in front of a rather innocuous door. The man wore a decent black quit but what had her attention was the dragon tattooed to his head. He gave her a scowl and Lucy reframed her attention to Mard.

"You're high," she said.

"Does it matter? I finally feel wonderful," he said with a strange smile on his face. It was as fake as it was real, barely touching his eyes and elevating his slightly red cheeks.

"Mard, what happened?" she asked as she took one of his hands in her own.

He reached out and touched her cheek, "I am my own demon Lucy, a very bad one."

Lucy thought back to Larcade's words, "_Their leader was a demon of great beauty with long purple hair, black eyes and a face so angelic it was considered cruel._" It didn't seem possible that Larcade had referenced Mard and yet…

"What do you mean by that Mard?" she asked.

"Not here, this way," he said as he pulled her hand and began to slowly walk. Lucy wanted to know what was going on through the butler's head and followed him with minimal resistance.

They walked for a few blocks before meandering into a park. Along the paved path, Mard stopped by a bench over looking two willow trees next to a pond. Only the moonlight lit the area around them before he sat down and pulled her with him.

"Oof," Lucy said as she landed half on his lap and half on the cool wood bench that creaked a little. She tried to move but Mard put his arms around her and placed her more firmly in his lap. She struggled a bit until he let out a sigh and she froze in place.

Lucy looked into his face, her eyes adjusted for the dimmer light and there she saw the tear tracks and the downward curve of his lips. Her heart hurt to look at him, knowing that the man was broken inside and desperate for relief. Like all addicts, a life she'd rather not remember but knew intimately.

"You get to escape this world, forever. I only get brief interludes." He whispered, "always alone. Even my own brother and closest friend have each other."

"Mard, you have family at least," she said.

"My brother knows my sins and waits for me to fall again. He knows the demon under my skin."

"Your addiction?" she asked, and he nodded. "How long were you sober?"

"Long time, till you." He pushed back her hair and buried his cold nose into her neck, Lucy sucked in a breath at the contact. His hand on her hip gripped tighter as he didn't move, and a tear escaped her eye absorbing his pain. "I will forever be punished for her…" his voice trailed off.

"What happened?" she asked her voice choking a bit.

"I tried to cheat the game and she died, hundreds of years," he whispered before Lucy felt his lips press against her neck. "In my grief… you understand?" His breathing shortened before the man began to weep against her.

"What did you do?" she asked.

Mard sighed, "no." He pushed her off him and Lucy hit the wet grass, hard. Her tailbone protesting under its treatment as she looked up. Lucy covered her mouth as Mard stood up, he glared down at her, his usual soft smile turning into something sardonic.

She scrambled back as he took a step closer to her, a cry threatened to tear from her throat as his presence turned vicious. A strange aura came from him, glowing in a mixture of black and purple, illuminating his features as his eyes changed to a blue silver tone.

"Run!" he shouted before he fell on his knees, the ground cracking under him and bits of dirt flying up and splattering against her. Mard held his head in his hands and Lucy was caught in the moment, her heart said, "help him," and her head screaming, "run!"

Lucy got on all fours, swallowed back her fear and crawled to Mard. She took a chance and put her palms against his pale cheeks and tilted his head up to look at her. Their minds connected in that moment and she saw the moving shadows of his past. The death of a beautiful woman, others slaughtered by his hands, the needle going into his arm, the look of pain in his brother's face, and many more violent scenes. The event ended with him alone in a dark room clawing at the walls, screaming and naked except for his own filth that coated his pale skin.

It was that moment she did the bravest thing she had ever done in her life, she kissed him. Forcing herself to repeat mentally over and over again, "you are not alone. You are not that demon. I have you."

Mard shook against her and it was a tense several seconds before she felt his lips move against hers. Under the moonlight, against the raging madness of both their minds and the shadows of the past Lucy kissed the tortured butler and for the first time since she began this game, she felt free.

It didn't last nearly as long as she hoped before something hit her in the back of the head. She heard Mard scream, "not again!" and it all went black.

* * *

Lucy woke up with her cheek pressed against a warm and strong thigh, her body curled up on a plush bench and swaying to the movements of a slow traveling carriage. Warm fingers ran through her hair and she let out a soft whimper as pain lashed out through her head. She sniffled, as she remembered the moment with Mard in the park and started to wonder if he really was the demon, the things she saw…

"Ah, I see Mard Geer was up to his old tricks. I understand why the demons all seek you," a deep voice said, and Lucy tried to move but was pushed down, leaving her head on his high. "No one said you can move."

She swallowed, "who are you?"

Her mystery savior let out a dark chuckle, "the last man you will ever know. The game is almost over Lucy and you are now mine."

She tried to roll to her back, but his hand refused to move, even as she tried to pry his fingers off her cheek. "Spirited girl, I do enjoy breaking a spirited one."

Lucy's eyes went wide as her bottom lip trembled, "The Duke."

"It is good to know the blow to your head has not played with your mental faculties."

"How?" she asked, trying to shift a little to at least get somewhat comfortable. Though this bench was nicely padded, it wasn't exactly the most comfortable thing she ever laid on and her head was still killing her.

"How did I find you? How did I get you away from the opium fiend? How what exactly?" He asked, a bit of sarcasm in his slightly detached voice.

"Yes," she said figuring if he was going to play this game of being obtuse, she could too.

"Because Lucy, I plan on winning the game and I cannot win to escape if you are under another man's control. How else do you think you keep waking up in your room instead of finishing what the others have started?"

Lucy thought back to the last few encounters, finding it odd that she would orgasm and then be knocked out before other things could progress. She drank with Jellal, Larcade used some kind of oil on her skin and with Mard they were interrupted as they kissed. Her mind searched the scenes and could not think of another presence, unless the Duke had prepared for the way his men were.

He had to know that Jellal would drink and that Larcade had a type of aphrodisiac oil. "Sedatives, you spiked the whiskey knowing Jellal couldn't be harmed by it. You added it to Larcade's oil knowing it would be used on my bare skin."

"Clever girl, I knew the minute you arrived to PsiLondon," the carriage stopped, and she heard the door open, a small gust of cool wind hit her, and she shivered. The hand holding her down was removed and as Lucy finally sat up, she looked around her, finally seeing the mysterious Duke.

He was like the final picture on the game package, pale with large black eyes, wild raven black hair, pointed chin and dressed in a fine black suit with white and gold accents. There was an air around him, one that held him above reproach and a sense of command to him. She tried to school her emotions but couldn't as a small flying purple snake carrying Cobra lifted off his right shoulder.

"Cobra?" she asked, feeling a sense of betrayal. She thought he was her onboarding system for the game and in general a decent guy who helped her adjust. Now the reason everyone called him Asshole made sense to her.

"Hey Sunshine, alright boss, mission accomplished." He said as he held out his hands. The Duke reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a small purple bag, barely the size of a thimble and handed it to him.

"You spied on me, for him?" she asked her voice elevating a bit at the end as she tried to not cry over the piercing pain in her heart.

Cobra shrugged as the snake flew up to be a few inches from her face, "duh, he pays and if you haven't figured it out now. We are all fucked here. Ta ta."

Lucy was going to hit him, but the snake flew out so fast, she could only blink at the little gust of wind it left behind them. She growled as her traveling companion exited the carriage and stood outside of it, holding his hand up for her.

Feeling angry and a pile of many things outside of the physical pain of her head, she took the offered hand and exited the carriage. This time she was not at his large mansion and in fact she was certain they were not even in PsiLondon anymore. No, they were out in the middle of a countryside, near the ocean judging by the scent of salt in the air. Ahead was a mansion, perhaps half the size of the Alvarez estate and done in white stone with gilded accents.

"Where?" she asked.

The Duke put his arm around her and lead her forward as a new servant, this one with messy blond hair, a toothy grin and perhaps dog ears on his head opened the door. They stepped inside the place and Lucy looked around noticing similar furniture pieces and color schemes to the previous place. In her mind the Duke had an aesthetic, which suited the feeling she got from him. A man of darkness and light.

"My other home, a place where no one can interrupt my plans," he said as he handed his cloak to the servant. "Now, where have my manners gotten to? Call me Zeref for now, if I may call you Lucy." He held out his hand and Lucy reflexively took it. Instead of a handshake he kissed the back of her hand and bowed to her.

"Zeref, I can't solve the murder mystery from here. That is part of the game," she said as he stood straight up and met her gaze.

"All the case files have been moved here and tomorrow we will talk. Till then," he was fast and pressed his finger to her forehead, promptly knocking her out.

_I hate this game._

* * *

_Sorry Lucy, I know, I know... the game is rough._

_Please review, fave and follow._

_Up Next... Death (for real, I mean it)_


	8. Death

Lucy sat down on the black leather couch in the borrowed office and looked over her mess. All over the walls were reports, pictures and strings connecting points of interest in each of the murders. She included the fake one, it helped her see the actual cases a bit clearer. Sometimes it's looking at what is wrong to know what should be right and that mislabeled case gave her that reference.

She let out an exasperated breath and pushed her blonde hair out of her face as she followed the strings to each point. In her hands was a quill and notebook where she kept little notes of various inconsistencies and questions. Lucy knew there was something off, not just the grotesque murders but something with each one.

It was nagging feeling in the back of her head and she could not let it go. For the last three days, missing the ball on purpose, she hadn't felt a need to leave this office unless to handle her hygiene needs. No, she needed to solve this case and pick a man to fall in love with. She was missing her old life, friends and even her day job. Lucy also wondered if Natsu had called the National Guard to look for her. It would be like her best friend to do that.

There was a knock at the door, "enter."

The door quietly opened and Lucy was shocked to see that Zeref, not the butler Jackal, entered. He was in a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up, black vest and black pants with a large white cloth sash around his thin waist instead of a belt. What had her attention was the large box in his hands, in white with a massive red bow.

She stood up and set down her notes before nodding to him. "Duke, what brings you by?"

"This is my residence. Do I need a reason?" he asked.

"Technically, no but I'm just surprised to see you here."

"It has been three days and you have yet deigned to engage with me. I am forcing the issue. Dinner tonight," he said as he set down the box on the small writing desk that was a mess of papers.

Lucy sighed, "as you can see," she waved her arm around motioning to her work, "I am quite busy."

His eyes narrowed a fraction, "you will join me." His tone was dark and commanding, sending a shiver down her spine as Lucy felt a moment of weakness. The Duke didn't like to be rebuffed and could not handle his orders being questioned, that much Lucy knew.

Yet she was never a simpering woman and had her own mind on such matters. "I will consider it."

Zeref crossed the distance, his long strides making short work of the small space. She looked up at him as his face hardened, a slight tick appearing in his jaw as his teeth clenched. Lucy had upset him and mentally braced for a slap or something.

His hand came up and she tensed, expecting a harsh blow but instead he gently stroked her cheek. "Dinner tonight, we have much to talk about. Am I not the last man you need to speak with for your work?"

Lucy was taken aback by this gentler treatment; different than the heavy commanding presence she had expected of the Duke. Her eyes met his black ones and though it was odd she thought of Mard for a moment, almost seeing some overlap in the features of the two men. Similar chin, same color eyes and paleness of skin, if she didn't know better, she could almost figure they were related.

Disregarding her wayward thoughts, "you are. Though I am not a fan of being commanded like a dog."

His thin lips quirked upward the barest amount, "I have given you no such treatment. You are exaggerating. Speak plainly and the truth, not the designs in your head."

"And what was that 'you will join me'?" she asked, dropping her voice tone and refusing to break eye contact. It was dangerous as many animals and humans felt threatened to be looked in the eyes for long periods of time. It was a dominance game and usually Lucy hated these, but something around the Duke made her want to fight and rebel against him.

She also wanted to give into him.

Though with a man like Zeref, that would do her no good. No, he smiled at this impasse and she could tell her enjoyed being challenged. It would make his inevitable victory taste sweeter, which was different for an aristocrat. Usually they wanted the easy targets, not the challenges because it made them look better for always winning. Losing – to these people – was never an option because of their social games and with a challenge the risk of losing was too high.

"You think you have all the answers, however, how I command a snarling mutt and a defiant female are very different actions. Things you would know if you were competent in your skills." Zeref dropped his hand and left the room, leaving Lucy fuming in her spot and wanting to chase after him to punch a dick.

As she stood there in her little rage ball, she side eyed the box on the desk. Curiosity draining away her rage, she went over to it and tore apart the large ribbon. As she lifted the cover, she let out a low whistle at the contents. Lucy lifted out the dress, admiring the lines of the revealing black crushed velvet dress accented in gold thread. Under it was a note card, lacey undergarments, a pair of black heels wrapped in white tissue and red boxes that were most likely jewelry. The Duke had taste, this much she was certain of.

Lucy set aside the dress, laying it over the arm of the couch and plucked out the note card. In beautiful black ink against bone white card stock was a simple message.

_I look forward to your company this evening._

_6 o'clock, main dining hall._

_Yours,_

_Zeref, Duke of Alverez_

Lucy looked over at the wooden and gold accented grandfather clock against the wall, she had two hours to get ready. That meant she was going to have to rush it and leave behind all the death she'd been staring at for the past few days.

She knew she was supposed to play the game, but the murder plot was much more interesting than the love part. Lucy felt as if she barely got to know any of the men she was to choose from. She knew more about Mard than she did Jellal, Larcade, and especially Zeref. How was she supposed to pick one based on limited information and basically only a few hours? Usually the normal otome games she played gave the main character more time to run through the story chapters. This felt rushed and maybe there was a reason for that.

Lucy walked back to her room, startled as she opened the door and there standing in the center was Jellal. He was in his usual blue and white suit, hands behind his back and green eyes fixated on the pages of late-night musings about the case.

"Jellal, what…" she started to say as he turned to look at her.

"As one of the players in the game, I have a right to be here. The Game's Master made this clear to the Duke," he said with a slight bow.

Lucy nibbled her lip, "I have to get ready for dinner with the Duke tonight, he was quite insistent."

"I know how he his, do you need assistance in getting ready?" he asked his eyes showing a bit of defeat as his usually straight shoulders dropped a bit. It was a slight body posture change, but one Lucy could detect and knew the man was feeling a bit helpless at the situation. From what she could gather, much of his life had been forced on him and this was just another such moment.

"No, thank you. The dress is rather simplistic and luckily I bathed earlier this day," she said keeping her voice soft, trying to lessen the rejection.

"Very well," Jellal headed towards her and paused momentarily to look at her. His mouth opened and then closed his lips drawing into a thin pursed line. He finished exiting the room, pulling the door shut with a soft thud and Lucy let out a breath.

"Why do I always fall for the sad one?" she asked as stared at the now empty space, thinking of the man who looked like he was dying a bit inside to be near her. "If he's here, then Larcade would be as well. This must be the set up for the final game chapter, where everything comes to ahead and I'll have to make crucial decisions for the game ending."

Any game she'd ever played was like that, all her choices would determine one of many possible endings and this game had quite a few. She just had to figure out the one that was best for her and one that hopefully was correct in removing a dangerous killer from the streets. That was always a chance, she could pick a bad ending and ultimately fail the game but would at least win her freedom to go home.

Lucy started to get dressed, carefully putting on the items and admiring the craftsmanship of every detail. She should not have been surprised, from the carefully designed and curated houses to even his own manner of dress, there was nothing about the Duke that said he lacked taste. After getting dressed and messing around with her hair, Lucy felt about as ready as she could be for a dinner with the devil.

As she made her way to the main dining hall, she noticed movement out of the corner of her eye and paused. From the shadows came Larcade, a serene smile on his face as his orange eyes flickered under the dim light of the hallway. He was still in his leather like priest attire, holding on to a well-worn brown book with golden writing along the spine.

"I just wanted to make my presence known. Can we meet for breakfast tomorrow? I would love to talk to you about more of the Gods of the Alverez Pantheon." Larcade asked, his voice gentle.

"Depends on how my night goes, I will try to meet you." Lucy said as his smile grew a bit. She appreciated his initiative but didn't know if she could participate in an early breakfast. These days she'd been up till dawn and slept till midday before starting her thinking and working process again.

"That is fair, if you can make it, I will be in the kitchen. It is homelier than the formal dining hall." Larcade clutched his book, bowed slightly and left her alone in the hallway. Lucy was grateful he hadn't mentioned a chapel and she had a momentary flash of her being sprawled out on the altar with his head between her legs. She shivered at the erotic memory and closed her eyes to let out a cleansing breath before finishing her journey to the main dining hall.

Jackal stood outside the closed door and gave her a smile before opening the door and announcing her presence. Lucy followed behind the black suited butler and paused as she took in the immaculate room. It was massive with two crystal chandeliers dripping from the ceiling. A wall that was nothing but windowed doors towards the smaller gardens and accented in black drapery. The large table had seating for twelve, littered down the center with golden candelabras and silver domed covered dishes. At the end of the table was Zeref and he rose from his seat to greet her.

Zeref was dressed much like he was earlier today with the difference being that he had one a black suit jacket over his outfit, the longer cut accenting his lean lines. His black hair was still a bit wild, different than the usual slick backed looks of most aristocrats and the devil may care smile on his face was the final accent.

"Lucy, on time, thank you," he said with a slight bow, extending his hand out to her.

Lucy curtseyed and took his hand letting him place a gentle kiss to her knuckles. "Thank you for the invitation."

Zeref gave a small nod and led her down the room, to a place prepared for her to his left side. He pulled out the wooden and white plush chair and she took her seat before he slid it closer to the table. Lucy went for the white napkin and draped it over her lap before looking at her now seated host.

Jackal had poured them wine and announced the dinner menu, all of which sounded amazing to Lucy's empty stomach. It was a fault of hers, she tended to forget to eat while she was working and thinking. This meal was most welcome, even if the company was questionable in her mind.

"I am delighted the dress fits perfectly, black suits you."

Lucy smiled softly at the Duke's words, "it is a lovely dress. Thank you for the gift."

"The colors of Alvarez suit you and with that golden hair of your's, you could fit right in as royalty."

Lucy took a sip of her chilled white wine, noting the light fruity accents against the dryness of it. "That almost sounds like a proposal."

"Perhaps, though if I wanted a state union, I have many to choose from. It was never my wish," he said, and Lucy tilted her head.

"Why not? I would figure you have better things to do than to court women."

Zeref set down his glass and laced his fingers together as he leaned back in the chair, a wistful look in his eyes glinting in the candlelight. "State marriages never work, the couple rarely enjoys each other and thus they begin to play games, sewing dissension among the court and people. Alvarez is united and as such it's ruler should reflect that. The only way to do that is to marry for the expression of love and partnership."

"So, you're a romantic," she said as bowls of cold soup were set down before them. Normally Lucy preferred a warm soup but from the slight pain in her empty tummy, she was not going to complain. She tried a bit of it, finding it to be a melon-based soup with an accent of heat behind it. This was something she had never had before, and it tickled her taste buds.

"A realist, as I said I would not divide my people nor cause strife among the court. That romantic solution, as you deem it, is the appropriate response," he said before taking a spoonful.

"I assume you've courted many potential women."

Zeref paused mid movement, "not as many as you think. My days are far too busy for proper courting," he resumed his eating.

Lucy understood the underlined text, he didn't bother much with actual courting, but most likely had his needs met with various women at his disposal. Zeref had a cooler demeanor to him, but she could tell under all that refinement was a man of various appetites. After all she had learned one of their major deities was a God of Lust and they celebrated him with carnal acts.

They made small talk during the dinner, Lucy finding him oddly compelling to talk to and even enjoyed the one time she got him to laugh. Zeref was hiding a bright smile and she had a feeling he rarely showed it. This added a different side to the man, at odds with his eloquent mannerism and superb posture.

She also denoted a bit of darkness around the edges, how he craved control and that gave her a bit of enlightenment into her case. What if the murders were all about control and not the goriness of the death? To try and control the night women who were victimized? Lucy would have to check on status reports of the area and see if prostitution had been trending downward.

It would also feed into her hunch that the killer was a zealot of some kind. To find out which kind she'd need to do more research, if only she could catch a legit kill right as it happened. That would be too easy, and she knew it and games were rarely this easy. Instead she had to look at the suspects around her and Zeref had ticked off several boxes to that list.

There were also many that he didn't, he was direct but that didn't mean he would physically intervene. Perhaps as a mastermind then? Planning the kills and controlling the hands that would commit the act. That seemed plausible, could be multiple killers, something she thought of when she first got here and worked through the game.

"Lucy," Zeref snapped his fingers pulling her gaze from the light dancing on her crystal wine glass and to look at him.

"Sorry, was thinking about the case," she said.

"I understand, I am a bit of a workaholic myself, however," he took her hand and pulled it towards him, garnering all her attention. "This is my time and if I am going to give you the courtesy of not thinking about my empire for one night, you can do the same." His voice was low, that bit of commanding showing through as his grip tightened for a second. Lucy blinked and flushed under his tone and felt that desire to do as he said settle into her mind.

She nodded, "you're right and again I'm sorry. I'll do better to keep my focus on you."

Zeref released her hand and stood up stepping towards her. She looked up at him, he looked massive towering over her small frame in the chair, it was intimidating but she wasn't afraid. No, she felt intrigued and willing to do as he asked. His hand curled around the back of the chair as the other one gently touched her cheek, he bent down slightly, bringing his face close to hers, his eyes locked into hers.

"Good girl, now as a reward how would you like to end this night?" he asked before sliding her chair out and reaching for her.

She stopped herself before she could babble that she would like to finish it by going through the case logs again. Instead she opted for a safer answer, "perhaps an evening drink in a room that you would be comfortable to talk in."

He gave her a small nod, "then my bedroom it is."

Lucy was going to protest but the sharp and sudden pull on her arm, had her shutting her mouth. The movement and intent were clear enough that he was not going to be argued with and it was too late to take back her words. She walked beside the Duke as he kept a tight grip on her bicep, as if he knew she was considering running away.

The Duke kept his strides purposeful and his gaze ahead as he led her up the stairs, Lucy struggled to keep up and hated her heels. She considered pulling her arm back but didn't want to take the chance that she would use too much force and wind up falling down the stairs. Not only would that hurt, it would be embarrassing as fuck.

He ushered her into his room and her eyes went wide to see how grand the rooms were. This was a full master suite with a joining seating room, the main bedroom and his own private bathroom to the side. All the colors done in white, black and gold with various types of fabrics and subtle patterns covering opulent furniture. She noted how there was little by way of art on the walls, instead the space more utilized for built in book cases, a fire place and a large mirror across from the bed. The balcony doors were open letting in a cool sea breeze to the room and she shivered as he finally let go of her arm.

Zeref shut the doors and turned around, before slipping off his suit coat and placing it over a simple chair near the armoire. Lucy stood there as he knelt by the fireplace and stacked in a few logs, he looked over his shoulder at her, "there is gin and glasses in the cabinet to your right, be a dear."

Lucy nodded and fetched the items as he sparked a fire, the scent of fire and hardwood taking over the room and banishing the slight chill. She noticed the goosebumps along her arms and wondered if that was more from the temperature or the company.

Lucy set down the tray, that was already prepared, even with a full ice bucket in the center. The glasses were a heavy crystal that caught the firelight in a moving prism, beautiful in its patterning. "Ice or neat?"

"Two cubes and three fingers of gin," he said as she made the drink for him, opting to keep hers neat.

She handed it to him, and he smiled before taking a sip and setting the glass on the white marble mantle above the fireplace. Lucy didn't see anywhere for both to sit in this area, except the bed and chose to keep standing, trying to find a comfortable stance in her shoes.

"You can remove your shoes," he said not looking at her and poking at the fire.

"Thank you," she replied as she went over to the chair with his jacket and sat on the edge to remove her heels. As she wiggled her toes in relief, she felt a warm strong grab her ankle.

Zeref was kneeling before her, his fingers gently massaging the arch of her foot before working upwards to her toes. She slouched back in the chair and gave a small hum of approval for the Duke who's hands were like magic. Lucy enjoyed the moment, finding another source of contradiction in the man as he tended to her. For all his commanding ways, he had a way to take care of his people, perhaps this was how he ruled. Part carrot and part stick, both in measure as needed to the moment.

Out the corner of her eye she could see their reflection in the large mirror and the look of contentment more from his profile than from her vantage point. "You're a unique man, Duke."

"Because I can be both iron fist and velvet glove?" he asked as he set down her now happy tingling foot and took the other in his hands. Lucy let out a soft moan and he paused to look at her, a moment of lust danced behind his eyes at the sound. He smiled softly, "this night will not go how you think."

Her head lulled back for a moment and she almost missed the statement. "How do I think it will go?"

"With your pleasure in my bed, only to wake up in your room." He accented the words as he spoke, his fingers resuming their dance across her skin.

"That only happened because you drugged me to hinder the others."

"Ah, she does remember that bit of information." He finished and stood up, collecting her drink and handing it to her. Lucy felt like a liquid happy puddle and was not inclined to move out of the chair. Her feet were all but ready to marry the man who gave them the finest massage she had in a long time.

The fire crackled as the two drank in silence before Zeref put his empty glass on the mantle again. He stepped towards her and taking her hands, he pulled her up from the chair. Lucy almost groaned in protest from the removal of her comfortable state until his lips came upon hers, stifling the reaction.

Heat bloomed as his pillowed lips melded to hers and his arms wrapped around her petite frame, holding her against the hard planes of his body under silks. His tongue ran across the seam of her lips and she parted them to allow him entry, he spared her sanity not an ounce of relief as he dominated her mouth. Lucy's arms were locked to her sides as he held her in place not just physically but with his presence as well.

She could feel the bulge of a generous erection press into her stomach and her hands curled into fists as she tried to move to touch him. He tasted like gin and hellfire to her sense, bits of the meal still coated on his tongue added into a unique blend. His tongue was skilled, and the subtle movements of his body had heat pooling through her.

Zeref pulled back, his lips wet and glimmering in the light as he finally let go of her and put his hands on her shoulders. She swallowed as he stared down at her, "I have tended to you, now…" his voice trailed off as he pushed her to her knees against the carpeted flooring, it hurt a bit and she sucked in a breath.

She looked up at him and he stood there expectantly, his eyes narrowed and posture giving her the silent command. Lucy swallowed hard, something inside of her told her to not to argue but she ignored that part. "this is what you meant," she whispered, not bothering to look at the bulge in his pants, inches from her face.

"It is a balance, as you've noted I am both iron and velvet."

Iron and velvet, such a wonderful combination that described the man who was also both darkness and light. Lucy reached up, her nerves on fire as she pulled for the sash around his waist, pulling apart the satin material from its knot with ease. Before it could fall Zeref took it and without a word, wrapped it three times around her neck before slipping an end through and creating a small leash. He gave it a tug and Lucy looked up again in his eyes, finding herself being sucked into the darkness.

A few moments of gazing into his eyes, he gave a short tug again and silently willed her to continued. Lucy could feel the slickness of her own sex as she licked her lips. This was as wicked as anything she had ever felt and despite being on her knees there was a power to this. That she controlled his pleasure, regardless of what he may have thought and if wanted to play this game, she could play it back.

As someone once said to her, "the game is only fun until I play back."

Lucy went for his pants again, undoing the button and tugging down the zipper, parting the black fabric before pushing it down to his ankles. Zeref had powerful legs, strong thighs that twitched as her fingertips skimmed up them towards the black silk boxers still on him. His erection more prominent and a bit of moisture darkened the black material. She moved a bit forward, her hands holding the back of his thighs as she released a hot breath over the fabric, teasing him.

She used her breath, ghosted her lips over the fabric and even nuzzled her cheek against the erection but would not remove the boxers. Instead she enjoyed teasing him, watching the wet spot grow larger with each minute of her play. The sash tightened and she looked up, seeing Zeref look down at her. His forehead was dotted in sweat, his lips slightly parted as his breathing hastened.

"Enough teasing, pet," he said, that commanding voice going straight through her and sending another flood of her juices to pool into her black silk panties.

Lucy pulled down on his boxers, keeping her movements slow and enjoying his agony more than she should. No one said Lucy was ever a good pet and she knew that. Zeref might have some measure of control but she had the rest and judging by the need pouring out of him, he was enjoying this.

Lucy gave a teasing lick to the weeping flared head of his bared cock, "you enjoy the teasing, it's the anticipation that," she gave another lick up the seam, catching a bit of his taste, "that drives you wild."

He sucked in a harsh breath and pulled the sash, forcing a small cough from Lucy. "I also have an expectation. Fulfill it and I will give you an empire and pleasure you have never known."

She didn't doubt that, she bet Zeref was the kind of lover who owned a situation but made sure his partner was fulfilled in the process. That he would balance that subtle edge between master and servant so that all the rules were forgotten but the ones he had for himself. His rules and only he knew them, it reframed Lucy's mind a little and she was playing right into what he wanted. This was one-part riddle and one-part blow job, both things Lucy excelled at.

Lucy used what she knew of the Duke and slowly began to worship his cock with her tongue and feather light touches of her lips. For now, she refrained from using her hands, keeping them on his legs, pressing her blunt nails into his skin. As she neglected the dusky pink head of his cock, Zeref's legs trembled as she continued.

A low growl escaped him and knowing that he was at the end of his patience, Lucy opened her mouth and took him. Zeref hissed as his cock entered her mouth, her tongue pressing against the bottom of his shaft as she took as much as she could. He was larger than her last few partners and she knew her jaw was going to be sore tomorrow, but she always appreciated a challenge.

Lucy kept the slow experience going, listening to the staccato breath and his whispered words as she mouth-fucked him.

"Use your hands," he commanded, and Lucy looked up at him. She complied with his request but not what he wanted, she used her hands to release the top of her dress and began to play with her own breasts.

"Mother of God…" he breathed as she continued to stare at him while moving her head in the slow rhythm.

Zeref let go of the sash and grabbed the back of her head and the base of his own cock. "You are like pure madness," he said as he forced her to move faster upon him, his soft hand colliding with her lips.

Lucy felt the ache of her own sex as she pleasured the Duke and she squirmed a bit.

"You would love to have my cock inside of your cunt instead of your mouth," he said his voice a bit breathless. Lucy closed her eyes and hummed as he moaned against the vibration. "Is that it, want to feel me? Buried deep inside of you. Taking you till you cannot walk?"

The mental images passing through her head had Lucy ready to fight out of his grip, the damn long dress keeping her from being able to access her clit and get off. She could see him over her body, her legs draped over muscular shoulders as he pounded into her freely, making her scream. Or she could see herself draped over the side of the bed as he railed into her from behind, making her watch their reflections in the mirror.

Each scenario was making her own needs more pronounced as he worked her mouth. It was torture. It was beautiful and with a strangled cry, Zeref pulled her hair and pumped his cock until he exploded in her mouth. Ribbons of cum shot down her throat, almost gagging Lucy in the process but instead she managed to swallow it down, while keeping her lips a tight seal around his cock.

Zeref shuddered and release her, Lucy fell back on her heels as she looked at the Duke who put a hand up on the mirror to steady himself. His skin was mottled in patched of red as his cock began to slowly deflate, her saliva making it glisten in the fire light. She pulled at her dress and he glared at her, she was surprised.

"No, you tortured me for a while and now you can experience the anticipation," Zeref said.

"Please, I just…" she paused, feeling whiny and desperate, "need…"

Zeref gave her a sardonic smile, as he bent over and pulled up his pants and boxers, "no, you sit there till I am satisfied."

He poured himself another drink and walked back to her before sitting in the chair with his jacket. Zeref watched her carefully, "it is called the little death for a reason. Let us see how many times you can die in a night."

Lucy shivered as she felt the exquisite pain from being denied her orgasm, her nerves on fire. She'd never been this turned on and in this much pain before. It was a difficult and polarizing spot to be in. Much like being under the gaze of the man who sipped his gin and watched her suffering with a pleasured look in his eyes.

Velvet. Iron. Master. Servant. Darkness. Light. The Duke of Alverez.

* * *

_There's two more chapters left, but this completes the Unholy Trinity prompts._

_Please comment and kudo!_

_Up Next - End Game_


End file.
